A Maldição dos Mortos
by nay.hem
Summary: Cap 11 UP!DGH Voldemort tem a idéia de usar uma maldição terrível, que transforma os vivos,em mortos...e os mortos,em armas. Agora apenas um loiro pode salvar o mundo mágico. Isto é, se ele puder manter sua vida... e, principalmente, sua sensatez.
1. Cap 1 República Tcheca

Disclaimer : Nem preciso dizer que HP e seus personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, e os tchecos e dinastias são reais, e pertecem...hum..a eles...hehehehe...mas a trama É MINHA...como se alguém quisesse copiar esse negócio...Boa Leitura!

**(N/A) NÃO precisam decorar os nomes...** eles são muitos e não há necessidade. Se eu mencioná-los e eles tiverem importância, eu vou falar algo que lembre a vocês, não se preocupem.

**Cap 1- Tchecoslováquia**

_**Praga, República Tcheca**_

A neve caía alva do lado de fora da mansão. Corvos crocitavam, comemorando o alvorecer e sentindo o vento gelado do outono tcheco.

Mas Voldemort não sentia o vento, não sentia o gelo, não sentia a neve e a melancolia presentes lá fora. Estava esfuziante por ter descoberto onde estava a Maldição que faria os mundos bruxo e trouxa ruírem sob o seu comando; e os Trechos desta Maldição certamente ainda estavam na República Tcheca.

A Segunda Grande Guerra rendeu vários mortos dos dois lados, mas até agora, somente os Comensais estavam seriamente reduzidos ; e foi em meio às tormentas que Voldemort descobriu A Maldição. Abriu o livro que contava sua lenda, _Maldições Eslavas _e leu:

_A Maldição transformou vivos em mortos; e logo após, estes mortos em vivos. Foi escrita em latim, e é chamada até hoje na região, por aqueles que se recordam da lenda, de A Maldição dos Mortos. Nela, todos os Trechos Malditos precisavam ser lidos num ritual por seis poderosos bruxos, e apenas o mesmo sangue que executou o ritual poderia parar a destruição. O sentido dessas palavras é desconhecido, mas acredita-se que o ritual precisa do sangue de cada um dos presentes para ser realizado. Depois, o bruxo que lera o Último Trecho teria o poder para destruir o mundo, ou sobre ele dominar. Fora criada em 1193, por Vítek de Prcice, um dos nobres Vítkovci. No ano seguinte, este poderoso bruxo acabou se afogando no Rio Vltava, fugindo do fruto de sua maldição..._

_Quando a criou e executou o ritual, Vítek pôde condenar os seres vivos a algo pior que a morte... pôde eliminar as almas e escravizar os corpos pútridos e malcheirosos em seu benefício na conquista do poder..._

_Na época, nenhum bruxo ou trouxa sabia como combater os fisicamente mortos que caminhavam lentamente; destruindo, devorando, devastando e transformando cada ser num deles; fazendo com que o exército de mortos crescesse de tal maneira, que lentamente Vítek perdeu o controle; não sabia como controlar as criaturas que, apesar de não terem inteligência, se voltaram contra todos, inclusive contra seu "mestre". _

_Sim, "Mestre" entre aspas, pois os mortos e malditos servem apenas a um único mestre; aquela que porta todo o mal; esses Mortos Malditos são criaturas demoníacas._

_Vendo que não sobreviveria sozinho, Vítek ensinou aos povos ameaçados como combater o próprio exército; pois os mortos só seriam destruídos com incapacitação permamente do cerébro, qualquer que fosse o meio utilizado._

_Vítek teve que lutar junto aos camponeses; e enquanto a cidade estava sendo destruída e em chamas, ele correu para salvar a própria pele da perseguição demoníaca. Na pressa da fuga , caiu sobre um monte de corpos destruídos e em chamas, e sua roupa incendiou-se; queimando, correu para o Rio Vltava, perseguido pelo 'fruto da maldição', como ele mesmo os denominava. Vítek se jogou no rio, e quase foi alcançado pelos mortos. O fogo do seu corpo foi apagado, e ele conseguiu fugir do destino cruel de virar um dos zumbis. Entretanto, queimara cerca de 60 co corpo, e não conseguiu nadar de volta. Morreu afogado, neste dia fatídico, em 1194._

_Reforços chegaram de outros países eslavos, e tendo ciência de como poderiam aniquilar os mortos, os bruxos destruíram o Exército Maldito e procuraram a maldição, para destruí-la. No entanto,dias antes de sua morte, Vítek entregou os trechos da maldição aos seus filhos, e arrependido quis que estes fizessem um juramento._

_Assim eles fizeram, jurando proteger os Trechos Malditos dos mal-intecionados._

_Seus seis descendentes fundaram seis cidades, e seis dinastias poderosas, nobres e um tanto cruéis; e todas tinham a obrigação de guardar , de alguma maneira, os trechos d'A Maldição. Elas eram: _

_Os Senhores de Hardrec, dinastia fundada por Jindrich IV, cujo brasão era uma rosa dourada sobre um fundo azul;_

_Os Senhores de Krumlov, dinastia fundada por Vitek II; seu brasão era uma rosa verde sobre um fundo prata; _

_Os Senhores de Rozmberk, dinastia fundada por Vitek III; seu brasão era uma rosa vermelha sobre um fundo prateado;_

_Os Senhores de Landštejn e Trebon, dinastia fundada por Vitek IV; seu brasão era uma rosa prata sobre um fundo vermelho;_

_Os Senhores de Sezimovo Ústí , dinastia fundada por Sezema (ou Sezima), e seu brasão era uma rosa negra sobre um fundo dourado._

_Por último, tinha a dinastia d'Os Senhores de Stráz, cujo brasão era uma rosa azul sobre um fundo dourado, e tinha como fundador Stráz nad Nežárkou._

_Conta a lenda que todos os descendentes de Vítek, exceto Vítek II (Krumlov), resolveram guardar os Trechos Malditos num grande castelo de gelo submerso no rio Vltava. Nas águas geladas do rio não funcionava nenhum tipo de magia; Vitek fez questão de garantir que ninguém conseguisse chegar aos Trechos. O castelo de gelo ficava nas profudezas do rio, e sem magia, ninguém chegaria até ele. Cada Trecho ficaria numa câmara do castelo, e muito bem protegidos por feitiços e encantamentos._

_Como já foi dito, Vitek II não gostou muito da idéia de colocar todos os trechos no mesmo lugar, pois um bruxo das Trevas obteria mais facilmente os trechos se eles estivessem todos juntos. Então, em 1253, construiu o Castelo de Ceský Krumlov. Lindo e imponente, esse castelo continha uma câmara profunda, e vários segredos guardavam o maior dos Trechos Malditos."_

O Lorde das Trevas descansou os olhos por um momento; ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse, mas ser um bruxo das trevas era bem cansativo; não que alguém quisesse saber, é claro.

"_Ah, aquele menino Potter vai pagar pelos anos de frustração, planos que falharam, fiéis Comensais que morreram...ah sim, com essa maldição eu serei invencível..."_- Voldemort pensou, antes de recomeçar a ler:

_" É claro que várias informações sobre Krumlov e informações sobre a Maldição são omitidas, posto que ninguém conseguiu chegar à Mansão de Gelo, nem se aprofundar no Castelo de Ceský Krumlov. Ninguém seria insano a ponto de desafiar as pretensões malévolas de um dos bruxos mais poderosos da Idade Média, e isso não era pouca coisa. Os bruxos eslavos, ou seja, os tchecos, polacos, russos, búlgaros, sérvios , croatas e eslovenos eram muito poderosos, e nessa região fica a escola de Durmstrang. Mais informações sobre Durmstrang na página 127 deste livro."_

'' Ora..estou cansado de saber sobre Durmstrang. Me lembra aquele traidor nojento...Maldito Karkaroff!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A Gente, é a minha primeira fic, me perdoem...o próximo capítulo já ta pronto, eu só queria ver se voces se animam com a iniciativa...Acho que a a fic vai ser bem grande, tenho várias cenas surgindo e quanto mais escrevo, mais elas surgem...**

**Os nomes e lugares tchecos são completamente reais, eu pesquisei demais pra fazer isso, tenho imagens do castelo e tal...agora vou tentar por no profile uma, mas aqui ta o site..**

www .ckrumlov.cz/uk/iindex.htm

**sem os espaços, né...Sei que é chato pedir reviews, mas estipulei um minimo por capitulo para continuar postando, então, se gostarem, review, e se nao gostarem, review tb...hehehehe**

**bjos**

_**TRECHO DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

_"- Boas notícias? O que houve? O Lorde das Trevas conseguiu aqueles papiros? _

_- Sim, Draco, parece que sim. Sente-se, vou lhe contar a história toda."_

**nahemwe**

**Nayara Hemmi Wenceslau**


	2. Cap 2 Novidades em Wiltshire

**Mansão Malfoy, 27 de julho**

Preto? Sim, preto era definitivamente sua cor. Bom, a cor da calça já estava definida. Agora só faltava a camisa. Podia vestir a azul marinho de seda comprada em Vichy, numa das viagens para a França. Ou ainda a cinza-grafite, comprada em Sófia, na Bulgária... _Ah não, essa é muito grossa, eu vou torrar de calor! _Precisava pensar...tantas roupas pra escolher no seu armário...

_Já sei...acho que vou usar...preto._

Draco Malfoy exibia um sorriso triunfante. Acabara de sair do banho, e de toalha na cintura, se olhava no espelho que ocupava boa parte da parede.Agora, com 20 anos, estava muito mais bonito. Seus cabelos platinados eram muito lisos, e estava muito mais forte agora. Talvez fossem as atividades e treinamento como Comensal da Morte. Seus músculos eram definidos, e seus olhos acinzentados como uma tempestade faziam qualquer mulher se render. _Nossa...eu sou muito lindo...se eu fosse mulher, eu me apaixonaria por mim...isso sem contar as palavras sedutoras, o dinheiro...ah, como é bom ser um Malfoy..._

Foi perdido nesses pensamentos modestos que ouviu alguém bater na porta, e praguejou, baixinho:

"Merda, deve ser algum elfo intrometido. Eles sempre aparecem nas horas mais impróprias... cadê meu roupão preto? Ah... Achei! PODE ENTRAR!"

Draco acertara em cheio. Um elfo doméstico de aparência cansada adentrou o quarto,e com um olhar receoso, dirigiu-se ao amo:

"Jovem senhor, desculpe-me interrompê-lo, mas seu pai o chama na sala de jantar. Ele tem convidados, por isso pede que você se vista adequadamente."

Draco imaginou que só poderiam ser Comensais, e tinha a impressão de que acertara novamente.

"Quem são, Timmy?"

"Os Senhores Avery, Nott, Zabini, Snape, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, e mais alguns desconhecidos pra mim.Ah, me esqueci do casal Lestrange, senhor."

"Ah...certo. O Rabicho não veio?"

"O senhor Pettigrew?"

"Óbvio que é ele , seu idiota! Existe outro Rabicho Comensal da Morte?" _Essa lerdeza de pensamento dos elfos está me irritando...acho que vou proibí-los de falar comigo até que aprendam a pensar direito._

"Não, é verdade, sinto muito senhor...Ele não veio, não."

"Ótimo. Aquele cara me enoja! Devo ir com o traje dos Comensais, ou não há necessidade?"

"Creio que não haja necessidade, senhor, posto que todos estão de roupas normais para o dia-a-dia, senhor."

"Ok, em qual das salas de jantar eles estão, Timmy?"

"Na sala principal, como sempre."

"Certo...Timmy, avise o meu pai que não poderei ficar por muito tempo. Tenho um compromisso hoje."

"Sim, mas acho que seu pai não gostará muito, senhor Malfoy."

"Não te pedi opinião nenhuma, Timmy, apenas faça. Se ele não gostar, diga que sairei com a Pansy, aí ele não enche meu saco."

"Sim senhor, seu desejo é uma ordem."

"Retire-se imediatamente, antes que eu mande você se jogar da Torre Norte. Agora!"

"Sim senhor!"

A Marca Negra reluzia em seu braço. Draco virara Comensal assim que seu pai deixou Azkaban. Como previsto, os dementadores haviam deixado o Ministério e passado para o lado das Trevas, e assim, todos os Comensais saíram de Azkaban sem dificuldade. Lúcio Malfoy exigira a adesão de Draco à Causa, e este não fez objeção. Não tinha planos para a vida mesmo, pelo menos ser Comensal traria alguma atividade fora de Hogwarts. Contudo, o abjeto servilismo dos Comensais o atormentava. Era, no mínimo, constrangedor para ele ver seu pai, um imponente Malfoy, se curvar como servo medíocre de um bruxo ridículo. _Ridículo, sim, mas muito, muito poderoso_. E Draco almejava ese poder; e como Comensal, poderia crescer nesse campo. Apenas isso. Nada mais o ligava a Voldemort, pelo menos da parte dele.

O _Jovem Malfoy _não acreditava que o Lord das Trevas fosse ganhar a Segunda Guerra, embora este tivesse aliciado alguns gigantes, dementadores, trasgos e outras criaturas, além de conseguir centenas de Comensais. _O mundo bruxo é como um conto de fadas, _pensou Draco. _O lado bom sempre vence..._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Risadas ecoavam na sala de jantar principal da Mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire. Se alguém dissesse que os temidos Comensais da Morte estavam rindo de uma piada sobre trasgos contada por Bellatrix Lestrange, ninguém acreditaria.

"Ah, Bellatrix, você é uma mulher _encantadora_." - Lúcio Malfoy disse com voz suave. Sua vontade sempre fora casar com Bellatrix Black, mas esta já estava casada com Rodolphus Lestrange. Sem escolha, pois não havia muitas bruxas bonitas, ricas e sangue-puro, optou por Narcisa Black, irmã de Bellatrix.

Esse clima descontraído predominava quando Draco entrou na sala. Seus cabelos platinados esvoaçavam mesmo sem nenhum vento. Trajava a roupa social preta que demorara tanto para escolher; e um típico sobretudo inglês da mesma cor. Mesmo com vinte anos, inspirava imponência e majestade. A sala calou-se imediatamente, ao que Lúcio Malfoy adiantou-se.

"Draco, meu filho, aonde vai? Acabo de chegar daquele fim de mundo da República Tcheca, e você nem vai me fazer companhia?"

"Apenas a uma reunião com amigos, por quê?" - Draco replicou. _Quando que vou querer a companhia de meu pai, em vez da companhia de uma morena maravilhosa_?

"Pois diga-lhes que irá se atrasar um pouco. Trago boas notícias, mas nada oficial. E também uma missão para você."

"Boas notícias? O que houve?" _Acabou essa palhaçada de ficar acordando no meio da noite para espionar alguém?Ah não...esqueci que ainda não manifestei junto ao Lorde das Trevas meu desejo sobre isso. Deve ter algo a ver com aqueles papiros que ele queria nem sei onde... acho que na República Tcheca..._"O Lorde das Trevas conseguiu aqueles papiros?"

"Sim, Draco, parece que sim. Sente-se, vou lhe contar a história toda em primeira mão."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A** - Ficou mais ou menos, né? Eu quis deixar a melhor parte pro próximo capitulo mesmo, sei q ficou curtinho, mas se forem esperar eu escrever uma coisa grande, o cap vai demorar um século, e eu prefiro capitulos curtos, mas sempre, do que longos uma vez por mês...se eu demorar muito pra postar, tipo Draco Sinister, vcs vao esquecer a história...

É, eu não cheguei no minimo de reviews que eu queria, mas eu tb leio muitas histórias e não comento muito...tem 57 reviews feitas em 83 fics favoritas... então eu vou postar assim mesmo. Tem gente que quer, vou ser obrigada a continuar escrevendo..heuaheaeiahe obrigada a quem ta lendo..

**Sem mais delongas,aos agradecimentos..**XD

**Cris Malfoy **- é, minha primeira fica sim, só que eu sou muito exigente no que diz repeito aos meus trabalhos; só faço poema com métrica perfeita, só escrevo coisas que tenho certeza de que estão certas; apesar de digitar meio rapido demais, ai algumas palavras saem comidas...heuaheiahe

Vc me deixou super feliz, tanto q eu to postando o segundo capítulo agora, mas agora tenho que correr pra organizar idéias pro terceiro, né...heuiaeaheiaheiaehai Valew pela review, me animou a continuar...)

**Marininha** - Que bom que vc curtiu! aqui ta o segundo capitulo, e vou ter q começar a escrever o terceiro. A idéia original da fic eu já esqueci, mas eu ainda lembro de várias partes qeu queria pôr...os capítulos tenderão a ficar maiores quando a Guerra tiver início, não desanima se os próximos ficarem pequenos, please! Valew pela review..XD

**NaHemWe**


	3. Cap 3 Críptex e Missão

**CAPÍTULO REVISADO**

_**A Toca, 31 de julho**_

_Às vezes eu queria ser uma coruja. Elas são tão fofinhas... trabalham livres, recebem toda a mordomia em Hogwarts e as pessoas precisam delas sempre. Não que ninguém precise de mim, eu sou quase uma empregada doméstica aqui em casa...Empregada doméstica_?_ Acho_ _que estou convivendo demais com a Mione...seria melhorse eu tivesse dito elfo doméstico...Mas enfim, estou me sentindo uma delas! É um " Ginny, faz isso, Ginny faz aquilo..." para todo lado! Eles não podiam esquecer por um minutinho que seja a caçulinha da nossa família_?

" GINNY! VEM AJUDAR A MAMÃE A ARRUMAR A MESA!"- gritou um dos gêmeos._ Aí, tá vendo? será que eu tenho cara de elfo_?

"Já vou, caramba, quem você pensa que eu sou? _Rick, The Runner _?

" Você é o meu gnominho vermelho que obedece a seu irmão mais velho! Bom...Ou você obedece, OU EU VOU DESGNOMIZAR O SEU QUARTO E VOCÊ VAI PARAR NO MONTE STOATSHEAD!"- disse Fred.

_Quando ouço isso, já sei que é o Fred...ele que chama a pobre irmã com esse carinhosíssimo apelido: Gnominho Vermelho. _

Relutantemente, Ginny começou a descer as escadas. Hoje ele viria. Não só "ele", mas ELE. Harry. Potter.

_Merlin...eu disse para a Mione que eu não estava mais apaixonada por ele. Mas eu ainda gosto dele... não sei se eu tô confundindo as coisas, mas não tem como não sentir algo por aquele sorriso, aquele olhar ingênuo, triste e ao mesmo tempo rebelde..._

_Esses lindos olhos verdes que me olham assim...me deixam inebriada...HEY! OLHAM ASSIM?_

" Errr...Oi Harry! Achei que você fosse chegar mais tarde!" _- _Ginny disse. Harry chegara antes do esperado. Na realidade, estava parado ao pé da escada com um sorriso sincero, e olhando nos olhos de Ginny. _Ah, esse sorriso...Esses olhos..._

" Não, não, você deve ter ouvido errado. Eu marquei de viragora mesmo. Te incomodo?_" - _Ele perguntou com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo irônico e acanhado. _Como ele conseguiu esse sorriso, eu não sei dizer_.

" De maneira alguma, eu fico muito feliz! Feliz aniversário!" - disse Ginny, abraçando-o carinhosamente, e sendo retribuída. -" Como foram as férias, Harry?"

"Obrigada! Minhas férias? Maçantes, como sempre. Mas aqui n'A Toca está tudo bem melhor..."

_Ai meu Merlin isso foi uma indireta_?

Harry continuou:

" Aqui vou poder jogar quadribol, comer a comida da sua mãe- " - _Ahhh aquilo não foi uma indireta..._-"estar a par das atividades de Voldemort..."

" Harry! Não fale o nome dele!"

" Desculpe, Ginny, mas você tinha que ter se acostumado com o nome de Voldemort quando a guerra começou."

" Não, Harry... Ele me dá calafrios. Nunca me acostumarei."

" Ele também me assusta, mas não é hora para isso. Nunca foi."

Após essas palavras, os dois ficaram se encarando.Sorriram.

" E aí, os dois pombinhos pretendem vir almoçar hoje ou vão ficar aí conversando, esperando o almoço de amanhã?Ei,Gnominho Vermelho, lembra do que eu disse?E Harry, vem cá, você acabou de chegar, a mamãe está lá noquintal arrumando a mesa para o almoço aniversarial._" - _Era Fred que dizia, quase um metro atrás de Harry.

_Merda. Ele TINHA que vir estragar uma conversa civilizada entre eu e o Harry, com direito a abraço e tudo! **E** ainda me deixou corada!_

" Aniversarial? Existe essa palavra, Fred?" - Perguntou Harry, rindo.

" Existe a partir do momento em que eu a inventei."

"Cadê a mesa, Fred?" - Ginny perguntou rudemente, quando olhou para a cozinha.

" Eu acabei de dizer, ou não?_" - _replicou Fred. _- "'_Está lá no quintal...com a mamãe. Ou você acha que aqui na nossa cozinha caberiam todos os Weasley, mais Harry e Hermione? "

" Ah, Fred...vai à merda, tá? Seu insuportável!" - Ginny disse, antes de sair pisando duro em direção ao jardim.

Harry e Fred se entreolharam, e disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

"_ Mulheres..._"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**A Toca, 31 de Julho**_

_Merda. Terei que desinfetar minha roupa e meus sapatos por estar pisando nesse solo de pobretões e amantes de trouxas. Não acredito que meu pai e aquele estúpido do Lord acharam que essa seria a missão ideal para mim! Agora terei que ficar espionando esses babacas, morrendo de fome, enquanto eles banqueteiam e comemoram o aniversário do Cabeça Aberta!E o pior: sem poder usar um ÚNICO feitiço._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mansão Malfoy, 27 de julho_

_"Boas notícias? O que houve?O Lorde das Trevas conseguiu aqueles papiros?"_

_"Sim, Draco, parece que sim. Sente-se, vou lhe contar a história toda em primeira mão."_

_" Lúcio, lembre-se do que o Lord falou. Nada de detalhes." - disse Bellatrix, alarmada, apesar de ter um sorriso satisfeito no rosto._

_" Certo, Bellatrix...mas ele merece ao menos um resumo, não?"_

_" Imagino que sim. Draco ainda será um excelente Comensal, merece nossa confiança. Mas contenha-se, Lúcio."_

_" Tá, Bellatrix..." - Lúcio disse, entediado, e dirigiu-se a Draco, que interrompeu-o:_

_" Pai, onde está Snape? Timmy disse que estava aqui."_

_" Não compareceu; teria dado na vista se ele não desse notícias em Hogwarts. Você sabe que os elfos são uns dementes; nem sei porque ainda acredita neles. Ainda tenho que falar sobre sua missão! Posso começar agora?"_

_" Por favor."- disse Draco cortesmente, embora estivesselouco para ouvir qual seria sua missão._

_" Eu já estava começando a pensar que aquela missão toda tinha sido inútil, Draco. Sinceramente, não tínhamos encontrado nada de interessante em quase um mês de expedição, e aquilo estava começando a me torrar a paciência. Ainda bem que nosso chefe é o Lord das Trevas, e não eu. Ele sabe o que faz. "_

_"Saímos de Praga dia 1º de junho. Demoramos para achar tudo... Principalmente a Mansão de Gelo. Tem uma determinada época em que ela está visível, e somente em quatro dias do ano; precisamente nos solstícios e equinócios. Só que só viemos a saber disso depois de vários esforços em vão; me dá ódio só de lembrar. Então, dia 22 de junho, solstício de verão, descemos o Rio Vltava sem magia, usando equipamentos trouxas. Magia não funciona naquela porcaria de rio. Só dentro da Mansão."_

_Lúcio fez uma pausa, pigarreou e continuou a contar:_

_" Achamos os papiros. Após alguns...hum...obstáculos, claro- "_

_" Obstáculos?" - Perguntou Draco, com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_" Sim, obstáculos. Feitiços antigos, um bicho nojento e asqueroso que acordamos e depois desacordamos de novo...não sei nem como conseguiram construir aquele castelo debaixo d'água sem usar magia. Suponho que tenham posto um feitiço contra magia no rio...ah, não sei. Deixe-me continuar."_

_" Enfim...achamos os tais papiros. Vários dias depois, precisamente no dia 15 de julho, saímos daquela Mansão infernal..."_

_" E por que demoraram tanto para chegar à Inglaterra?" - perguntou Draco._

_" Porque tínhamos que descobrir como abrir os Críptex!" - Bellatrix disse em tom casual, para em seguida fechar a própria boca com a mão, horrorizada. " Acho que eu não devia ter mencionado isso..."_

_" Críptex? Mas isso não é invenção daquele pintor maluco trouxa? Leonardo alguma coisa?" - perguntou Draco, intrigado._

_" Não não; os Críptex são antigos, e os papiros estão dentro deles. Temos que descobrir os códigos que os abrem para podermos obter os papiros; e isso até o dia 22 de setembro." - respondeu Bellatrix._

_" Por que descobrir os códigos? Não dá para simplesmente quebrá-los ou abrí-los com magia?"_

_" Não, não. Cada Críptex é um cilindro que tem uma palavra a ser adivinhada de acordo com as pistas,e possui o número de colunas correspondente ao número de letras da palavra.Só o posicionamento correto das letras verticalmente na borda das colunas aciona o mecanismo de abertura do Críptex. Os papiros estão enrolados em uma frágil ampola de vinagre, e se houver uso da força, a ampola se quebra, o vinagre vaza e dissolve todo o papiro (o qual é feito de fibra vegetal), incluindo sua mensagem; no nosso caso, um Trecho da Maldição. Se errarmos a palavra, a ampola também se quebra. Há um feitiço que detecta o uso de um outro feitiço de destranca;e também quebra a maldita ampola.Ou seja, teremos que usar a cabeça mesmo."- respondeu Lúcio._

_" Entendi...e por que até o dia 22 de setembro?"_

_" Pois o dia 22 de setembro é o equinócio de outono esse ano...é o próximo dia no qual será possível realizar a Maldição. Sinceramente... você nem parece bruxo, Draco! Não saber quais são os solstícios e equinócios -"- dizia Avery; mas foi interrompido por Draco, que tinha um tom cortante na voz:_

_" Não ouse questionar a minha magia, Avery; ou você sentirá as conseqüências. Não sou obrigado a saber as datas dos solstícios e equinócios; e é bom você ir calando essa sua boca nojenta antes que eu a cale por você." - e dirigiu-se ao pai. - " Pai, e qual é a minha missão?"_

_" Infelizmente, Draco, essa é a parte ruim." - respondeu Lúcio, que apesar da cara divertida, tinha um tom de pesar na voz._

_" Por quê?"_

_" Você terá que vigiar os Weasley."_

_" O QUÊ?"_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_É, aqui estou. Vigiando os pulguentos.Sem poder usar magia, por conta dos novos feitiços de proteção lançados nesse chiqueiro. Eles me detectariam na hora, e eu não poderia entrar no terreno. Eu estou debaixo de um puta sol, sem comer, desde as 5 da manhã; e não sei que dia vou poder parar. Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu não fui um bom filho? Um bom servo?Bom.. imagino que...não. _

_O que é isso? Eu to vendo uma cabeça vermelha... de cabelos compridos... É o irmão mais velho ou é a caçula? Eles têm o mesmo comprimento de cabelo...Bom,seja quem for, tem peito, deve ser a Weasley fêmea. Para onde ela pensa que vai? Não Weasley, vira! Para a esquerda! Não acredito...ela está mesmo vindo para cá!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" **" Rick The Runner **: Personagem de HQ bruxo que é tipo o nosso The Flash!

**N/A:**GENTEEEE DESCULPEM A DEMORA! EU VOU EXPLICAR! Sei que prometi a vocês o capítulo depois da semana de provas... só que aconteceu um imprevisto. Minha mãe tem bico-de-papagaio, problema de coluna que dói MUITO. Ela teve uma crise, e não conseguia nem tomar banho sozinha. Ficou 2 semanas sem ir ao trabalho, e eu estive ajudando-a integralmente. O fisioterapeuta disse que o problema dela era outro: artrose, por conta do stress ( ela não tira férias há 8 anos). Minha mãe é muito nova, tem 42 anos, pra ter esses problemas, e eu só tenho um irmão. Ou seja, quem tinha que ajudá-la a tomar banho, a se trocar, era eu. Ela não conseguia se sentar, não conseguia ficar em pé...só deitada, e ainda assim doía...

Alguém consegue escrever sabendo que a mãe está doente? Eu chorava, porque ela é um anjo, não merece isso... Então minhas sinceras desculpas. Ela está melhor; hoje tomou bronca ( minha) porque foi trabalhar sem estar completamente boa...

Eu esperava não ter nenhuma review no aviso, mas tive duas...uma eu obtive à força ( da Sandrinha) e outra...hum...também à força de ameaça, da Cris...hehehehehehe então eu vou só copiar as respostas que deixei no aviso e embaixo ponho as novas, ok?

**Respostas dadas no AVISO ANTERIOR:**

**Sandrinha:** eu sei q vc ta lendo minha fic...muahahaha! mas nao fez uma reviewzinha sequer! BLZ!

hehehehe pelo menos eu to nas suas fics favoritas..XD

valew por estar lendo, viu?

**GingerSanps: **É, eu tb amo o Draco, tb acho ele perfeito... quisera eu ter um cara desses...heuiaehiauheuahe

Todos os comensais são perfeitos por serem malvados, isso me atrai muito ( num cara, claro)...embora eu sinta q preciso proteger os bonzinhos das coisas ruins...eu gosto dos dois... heuiaeiheauheiaeh... enfim,todos são perfeitos...LOL valew pela review! continue escrevendo!

**Cris Malfoy: **Eu sei, foi meio banal sim, mas foi mais pra mostrar ao leitor a época e os acontecimentos da fic do que um capitulo...foi pra situá-los...na verdade, esse e o cap 1 eram juntos, eu dividi pq nao tinha mais nada escrito...heuaheihaihe

e eu vi q tem autores q escrevem ainda menos, então fiquei tranquila em dividir. E vc tem obrigação de deixar review sim, pq eu amo suas reviews!huheaheauieaihe suas e a de todos, mas como vc deixou 2, vc tem uma preferencia por enquanto!hhauehauiheuhaeuaie desculpem-me os outros...

**RESPOSTAS DAS NOVAS REVIEWS:**

**Sandrinha: **É, eu to te forçando a deixar review, né?Desculpa, é a necessidade! heuhuaheuhe

Fica tranquila, também nunca sei o que dizer nas reviews...continue lendo, se suportar! Obrigada pela review!

**Cris Malfoy:** É, você ainda continua no posto. Fazer o que...continue deixando review...P Nem sei o que falar hoje, escrevi a maior parte do capitulo hoje, to meio sem criatividade agora...hehe daqui a pouco ela volta!

Eu não só estou colocando dicas pra situar o mês, como no início de cada capítulo eu ponho a data do que está acontecendo...P hehehehe é mais fácil!

**PS.:** Esse fanfiction . net come vários caracteres; as autoras sabem disso. Eu provavelmente digitei errado várias coisas, e nem revisei muito para postar logo esse cap.; desde que vocês compreendam a essência da coisa tá ótimo. Se não entenderem algo, me perguntem. Ah, o críptex é citado como invenção de Leonardo da Vinci no livro O Código da Vinci, quem já leu vai lembrar. Depois eu vou dar uma descrição física do negócio, quando Draco e a Ginny estiverem com eles em mãos e ...ops, falei demais...

bjus

**NaHemWe**


	4. Cap 4 Espionando Uma Reunião

**(N/A) **Quando estiver dividindo a fic por_ XxxxxXxxxxX _estarei indicando a mudança de pontos de vista. Ou seja, se no primeiro parágrafo o ponto de vista e pensamentos são do Draco e eu colocar essa divisória, os pensamentos seguintes serão de Ginny e assim por diante. Isso vale pra fic toda...ok? qualquer dúvida perguntem...

**Capítulo 4 – Espionando uma Reunião**

**_A Toca, 31 de julho_**

" PAREM COM ISSO! Já encheu!"

" Ah Gnominho, não estrague a nossa festa, vai!Além disso...você não acha que está velha para ter um diário? – Disse Fred; ele, Rony e Jorge estavam jogando o diário de Ginny um para o outro, e ameaçavam lê-lo. Ginny estava histérica:

" E VOCÊS NÃO ACHAM QUE ESTÃO VELHOS PARA SEREM TÃO RIDÍCULOS? EU QUERO O MEU DIÁRIO! DEVOLVAM-ME!EU NÃO FIZ NADA PARA VOCÊS!"

" Fez sim, Gininha! Está de TPM e desconta na gente... como se déssemos motivos..." Jorge replicou inocentemente.

" EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS..."- _Sim, vou matá-los por estarem me fazendo pagar esse mico na frente do Harry!_

" Hey... Devolvam o diário dela...não tem graça!" – Disse Mione,apesar de não estar brava; e foi completada por Harry:

" É...deixem a Ginny em paz, ela não fez nada para vocês."

_O que? O Harry me defendendo? **O HARRY**?_

_" _Bahh! Senão o quê? Um anão de óculos vai bater na gente?" – Rony indagou, fazendo todos rirem, exceto Ginny. Na verdade, ela perdera a paciência. Se eles lessem o diário dela em voz alta, as descrições que fizera de Harry seriam o motivo para a extinção da caçula Weasley; e de uma forma nada agradável. Chegara a hora de tomar medidas "drásticas".

" Senão, Rony, talvez a mamãe fique sabendo do que vocês estão fazendo. Eu posso sem querer contar a ela que vocês andaram mexendo nas minhas coisas. Ou ainda posso resolver mexer nas coisas de vocês também." – Ginny foi venenosa, mas não soube qual das duas ameaças surtira efeito.

" Você tinha que ser baixa, né Ginny?" – Disse Fred, que estava com o diário.

"É Ginny! Eu hein.. estávamos só brincando..." Disse Rony; olhava de Ginny para Mione, com cara de medo. Pelo jeito pareceu temer que a ruiva descobrisse algo impróprio para um homem comprometido em suas coisas, e mostrasse para a namorada. Ginny ria por dentro, pois Mione também percebera o temor de Rony:

" E o que o _senhor _teria de comprometedor nas suas coisas, hein Ronald Weasley?"

" Eu? Na-Nada!"

_Ai meu Merlin. Eles vão brigar de novo...e o meu diário?_ " Ei Fred...meu diário. Agora."

" Tá...vai pegar." –Dizendo isso, Fred jogou o diário longe. Bufando, Ginny foi pegá-lo.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_O que é isso? Eu to vendo uma cabeça vermelha... de cabelos compridos... É o irmão mais velho ou é a caçula? Eles têm o mesmo comprimento de cabelo...Bom,seja quem for, tem peito, deve ser a Weasley fêmea. Para onde ela pensa que vai? Não Weasley, vira! Para a esquerda! Não acredito...ela está mesmo vindo para cá!_

_Merda! Tenho que me esconder! Cadê aquela maldita capa_?

"Aí está você...Nem quero saber o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem te lido" – Disse Ginny ao diário, enquanto se abaixava para pegá-lo." Velha demais..para ter um diário...velha demais...eles é que estão velhos para fazerem esses brincadeiras idiotas...Hey! O quê você está fazendo ai?"

_Ai meu Merlin...já era! Tô em Azkaban!_

"Hey amiguinho... nunca mais te vi por aqui...Tinha me esquecido, é?"

_Amiguinho?O dia em que eu for amiguinho dos Weasley serei deserdado...com razão! O que ela tá fazendo? Ah...é só um coelho... Weasley maldita! Vai assustar seu barril! Opa, quis dizer aquilo que você chama de mãe! Achei que ela tinha me visto...mas também, como poderia ver, se estou coberto pela Capa da Invisibilidade?_

"GINNY! Venha almoçar, o almoço está pronto!" – gritou sua mãe da porta da casa.

" Já vou mamãe!" – respondeu Ginny, e dirigiu-se ao coelho – " Vem, vamos para a minha casa; você deve estar com frio, né?Lá dentro está quentinho."

_Frio? Essa Weasley deve estar louca. Eu estou sendo cozido por esse sol escaldante! E eu ainda me surpreendo com a loucura da Weasley fêmea. Ela fala com coelhos! Pelo menos é jeitosinha... Deixa eu voltar para o meu trabalho... Os primeiros membros da Ordem estão aparecendo!_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

" Ginny! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos!"

Ginny virou-se e deparou com Tonks; hoje com sua aparência normal, só que com os cabelos loiros.

"Tonks, não faz nem três dias que nos vimos."

"Hum...tem razão. Mas e aí, beleza?"

" Beleza sim..e você?"

" Tudo ótimo, tudo ótimo; exceto por alguns pequenos...detalhes."- Tonks respondeu, olhando de esguelha para Alastor Moody.

" Vocês brigaram de novo? E por que, dessa vez ?

" Porque ele é muito paranóico! Me fez mudar de cor de cabelo de novo!Disse que chamaria muita atenção com o cabelo rosa..."

"Mas...Tonks, cabelo rosa-chiclete não fica bem em uma mulher de 26 anos..."

" Lá vem você também! Tá falando igualzinho ao Moody!"

Ginny revirou os olhos. _Tonks nunca deixará de ser uma adolescente_.

Entrementes, Harry e Rony estavam discutindo sobre o Chudley Cannons a alguns metros de onde Ginny e Tonks conversavam.

" Rony, não adianta discutir. O Chudley Cannons sempre vai ser um time péssimo. Tomou uma lavada do Puddlemere United que os jogadores não saem de casa há mais de uma semana!"

" Não faz diferença! Eles estão ruinzinhos, sim, mas a outra temporada foi maravilhosa!"

" Realmente, vocês chegaram nas quartas-de-final e perderam para o Wimbourne Wasps. Isso, para o nível de vocês, é realmente grande coisa..."

E assim o dia passou, divertido para os Weasley e deprimente para Draco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

_Até que enfim vou poder colher alguma informação. Essa reunião demorou para começar...mas pelo menos foi no meu primeiro dia de missão. Imagina se precisasse vigiá-los durante uma semana só para saber o que eles sabem sobre nós_? _Eu morreria!Infectado pelos germes Weasley...Ou provavelmente morto a pauladas por esses símios ruivos._ _Tive sorte de pegar uma reunião fora da sede da Ordem, já que mesmo depois de tanto tempo não descobrimos onde ela fica._

Draco posicionou-se embaixo da janela. Teria que tomar cuidado com o olho azul giratório de Moody. _Aquela aberração pode ver através de capas da invisibilidade. Será que ele também poder ver através das roupas_? _Argh, que nojo. Acho que não. Espero que não. A reunião vai começar._

" O que você tem para nos mostrar, Remo?" – disse Molly Weasley.

" Tenho informações importantes e graves. Fontes me informaram há algumas semanas de que os Comensais pretendiam obter os Trechos Malditos da famosa Maldição dos Mortos. " – começou Lupin, com ar preocupado. _Você está um pouquinho atrasado, lobinho. Mas de qualquer modo,como vocês já sabem_?Lupin continuou:

" No entanto, recentemente descobrimos que os Comensais já possuem os Trechos."

_" O quê_? Não...Não é possível!"- disse a matriarca Weasley. _Não é possível mesmo!Como souberam em tão pouco tempo_ _que estamos com os trechos?_

" Sim Molly; é perfeitamente possível. O fato é que ainda não sabem como abrí-los, pois estão protegidos por um mecanismo simples e relativamente trouxa, inventado por Vitek de Prcice.Os Críptex."

" Como relativamente trouxa, se foi inventado pelo maior bruxo da República Tcheca da época?"-perguntou Rony.

" Rony, o objeto não tem magia nenhuma, e sim lógica. A maioria dos bruxos não têm um pingo de lógica; usar esses Críptex foi muito engenhoso. Já ouvi falar deles. Só podem ser abertos pelo uso da palavra correta, não é Remo?" – disse Hermione com seu ar superior.

" Em partes, Mione." – respondeu o antigo professor. Teria continuado, mas foi interrompido por uma pergunta de Rony, que ostentava uma expressão vitoriosa em ver que Mione errara.

"A pessoa não poderia simplesmente lançar um feitiço de destranca?"

"Não; justamente isso que eu ia dizer. Os objetos não são totalmente trouxas, e sim relativamente, pois têm um feitiço que detecta algum outro feitiço de destranca. Como estão envoltos em uma frágil ampola de vinagre, quaisquer outras tentativas de abrir os Críptex que não o posicionamento correto das letras, inclusive um feitiço, quebrariam as ampolas e dissolveriam os papiros, perdendo o Trecho.." – explicou Lupin. – " Precisamos fazer algo para detê-los. Se a Maldição for concluída, o mundo virará um caos. Precisamos fazer esquemas para recuperar os Trechos."

"E até quando poderíamos fazer isso?" –Perguntou Harry. Ele, Mione, Rony e Ginny eram aurores em treinamento. O trio maravilha se formaria em breve e Ginny precisava completar ainda um ano.; mas todos eram membros da Ordem. Claro que Molly chiara muito, mas não pôde fazê-los mudarem de idéia.

"Nosso prazo final é até o dia 22 de setembro, pois é o próximo dia em que a Maldição poderá ser realizada." – disse Lupin. Nesse instante, Moody pediu licença para pegar seu frasquinho de bolso que deixara em um dos quartos.

" Como assim ? Tem dias específicos para realizar essa Maldição?" – perguntou Tonks.

" Sim, precisamente nos solstícios e equinócios. O próximo equinócio será dia 22 de setembro"- Respondeu Remo.

Depois dessa frase, Draco pisou num graveto seco enquanto tentava se acomodar. _Droga,_pensou, quando percebeu que os membros da Ordem tinham-no ouvido e ficado em silêncio. Não se mexeu mais, mas atreveu-se a olhar para a cozinha apertada. Certificou-se de estar coberto pela capa e olhou, rezando para que Moody não estivesse lá. Deu sorte; Moody ainda estava ausente, ou seja, ninguém podia vê-lo.

" Deve ter sido só um bicho." – disse Rony. "Tem montes deles por aqui."

" Não sei; melhor pedir para Moody verificar. MOODY!" – Disse Lupin, chamando pelo ex-auror em seguida.

_Vou ter que dar fim à minha missão. Daqui a pouco aquela aberração volta e eu serei descoberto. Pelo menos descobri que a Ordem já sabe que possuímos os Trechos, e o Lord vai ficar satisfeitíssimo comigo. _Pensando isso, Draco saiu dos limites d'A Toca depressa e aparatou.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

**(N/A)** Desculpem pela demora. Mas eu travei no ultimo capitulo, e sem reviews nem hits desanimei de vez... Até a Cris Malfoy esqueceu de mim! Ela que deixava reviews até em avisos! Snif! Mas esses dias ( ontem, precisamente) eu resolvi verificar o status da minha fic...e mais uma pessoa, apesar de nao comentar me adicionou nos favoritos. Tudo bem não comentar, mas pelo menos leu! XD

Aí me animei de novo e escrevi esse capítulo...Não tá muito bom, mas eu percebi que escrevo melhor as partes mais ativas, e não esses cotidianos; embora eles sejam indispensáveis para a continuidade da fic. Quando a ação começar de verdade vocês terão vários capítulos bem escritos!XD **Queria dizer também aos leitores antigos que não há necessidade de decorar os nomes ;** eu evitarei usá-los ( mesmo pq eu nem lembro mais...hehe), e quando o fizer, colocarei a definição ou algo que os façam lembrar. Relax..XD Ah, lembrem que eu estou sem beta...então desculpem qualquer erro. Bjos!

NaHemWe


	5. Cap 5 A Câmara dos Críptex

**Mansão Malfoy, 2 de setembro**

_Maldita a hora em que contei aos Comensais o quanto a Ordem sabe... A Ordem do Passarinho está atacando a Mansão e destruindo os Comensais! Acho que nenhum morreu até agora, mas se continuar desse jeito não sobrará nenhum de nós para fazer a Maldição! Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu não estou lutando, certo? É simples. Porque eu não sou burro! Até o Lorde já fugiu do Cabeça Aberta, percebi pela mudança na Marca Negra; embora eu não saiba se o Eu-Acho-Lindo-Ter-A-Testa-Rachada Potter veio. Se não tiver vindo, rirei da cara do Lorde por ter fugido de medo de alguém que nem estava aqui. Pensando bem... Acho que não. Não é...Hum...Saudável rir dos medos do Lorde. Ele não tem muito juízo._

**FLASHBACK**

**Mansão Malfoy, 31 de julho**

"Draco? O que está fazendo aqui? Volte já para o seu posto! Você não passou nem um dia vigiando os pulguentos e acha que já terminou?" – perguntou Lúcio Malfoy.

" Não precisei passar mais que um dia, pai. Já descobri o que precisava. A Ordem sabe que temos os Trechos."- respondeu Draco.

" Não é possível! O que você soube?"- Disse Bellatrix.

"Metade da Ordem estava lá. Eles fizeram uma reunião no chiqueiro; o lobisomem disse que sabiam sobre a Maldição, e também que estávamos com os Trechos. Ah, já descobriram também que não sabemos como abrí-los." – disse Draco, tranqüilo, apesar da notícia. Ele sempre ficaria tranqüilo, afinal não se importava com a Causa.

" E o que eles planejaram para retaliar?" –indagou Macnair.

" Eles pretendem fazer um ataque antes de 22 de setembro, para recuperar os Trechos."- Respondeu o Jovem Malfoy.- "Mas nem eles sabem o dia certo."

"Ataque a onde?Porque você não ficou mais?" – perguntou Bellatrix.

"Não sei, não disseram.Não fiquei mais porque o Moody estava lá; era muito arriscado e descobri a informação que precisava." – respondeu Draco.

"Será que eles sabem do nosso ' quartel-general'?" – perguntou Macnair.

" Creio que não; não pareciam saber."

Um silêncio palpável seguiu-se às palavras de Draco. Lúcio finalmente falou o que todos sabiam:

" Eles atacarão a Mansão. Precisamos tirar os críptex daqui."

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_E aqui estou. Os críptex não estão aqui, os aurores pensam que estão e estão destruindo minha casa. Tudo bem, contanto que não destruam o meu quarto e a piscina aquecida... Na verdade, só estou esperando a ordem para sumir deste lugar e tirar essa máscara. Ela incomoda demais; além dessa roupa ridícula que me cozinha vivo. Só não saio agora porque seria chamado de desertor ou covarde, e provavelmente seria torturado por não ter lutado...deixa eu parar de ter esperanças alegres que tem alguém vindo._

Nisso um raio de luz passou voando pela cabeça de Draco. Alguém gritou _Incarcerous_ e tentou, sem sucesso, prender o jovem Comensal que estava escondido em uma das salas. Era Rony.

" _Expelliarmus!"-_ Rony gritou, mas Draco fora mais rápido e desviou-se,aparatando para trás do auror. O Comensal murmurou um _Estupefaça_, para desacordar o (quase) auror sem que este o reconhecesse pela voz.

" COMENSAIS, APARATAR NO QG!" – gritou Lúcio Malfoy.

" Graças a Merlin." – dizendo isso, o jovem Malfoy aparatou.

No mesmo instante, Malfoy estava no porão gigante do quartel-general dos Comensais. Muitos estavam caídos e uns poucos estavam fazendo feitiços de cura nos outros; além dos vários que sangravam.

"Quantos dos nossos foram pegos?" – perguntou uma Bellatrix ofegante e com aparência cansada, cuja roupa estava rasgada em várias partes e era ausente na perna esquerda.

" Acho que nenhum foi pego, embora todos estejamos destruídos. Argh! Acho que quebrei minha perna." – disse Avery.

" Sim; há uma fratura no fêmur. Deve estar doendo muito." - disse Nott ao Comensal, quando examinou-o.

" Claro que está, imbecil, pode arrumar minha perna agora?" –reclamou Avery, gemendo de dor.

" Quanta grosseria...O que te faz pensar que te ajudarei?" – disse Nott com um sorrisinho sarcástico e falsamente indagador. Poucos, no círculo de comensais, gostavam de Avery. Ele era um idiota.

" PORRA NOTT, ANDA LOGO! Guarde sua crueldade para os aurores e sangues-ruins!" – berrou o ferido. Vendo que não conseguira resultados efetivos, apelou para o Comensal que estava mais perto. –

" Draco! Ajude-me aqui!"

" E por que eu deveria? Você não é aquele que acha que às vezes eu nem pareço bruxo?"- disse Draco com escárnio, parando apenas para um sorrisinho sarcástico.- " Eu não estou me sentindo muito bruxo agora, Avery. Se eu não pareço bruxo, então eu não poderia fazer nenhum feitiço em você...nem precisaria me importar com a sua perna quebrada...e Nossa...eu não me importo mesmo.."

"Maldito Malfoy! Nott! Arruma a minha perna!"- Avery disse, choramingando.

" Implore."- Nott disse, para divertimento de Draco.

" NUNCA! ARRUME LOGO ESSA MERDA DE PERNA!" – Avery gritou, gemendo de dor logo depois.

" Ok. Se você ficar parado, parar de gemer e gritar feito uma mulherzinha quem sabe eu consiga." – disse Nott em resposta.- "_Férula!_ Pronto; isso deve resolver por enquanto." – após proferir o feitiço, talas imobilizaram a perna de Avery, que ainda reclamou.

" Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? Você sabe muito mais que isso sobre feitiços de cura!"

" Não, eu sei consertar ossos muito bem, só que você não merece nenhum conserto. Merece ficar andando de muletas por sua falta de respeito..."- replicou Nott, rindo cruelmente.

Avery continuou a discussão, até que Draco decidiu afastar-se dos dois Comensais, pois uma tapeçaria no na parede do porão chamara sua atenção. Na verdade, não foi propriamente a tapeçaria, e sim uma porta escondida atrás dela. Draco parecia ser o único a vê-la. Nunca reparara nela, mas ficou repentinamente curioso... Por que aquela tapeçaria estava escondendo aquela porta? O que ela guardava?

Com a curiosidade falando mais alto, Draco foi andando em direção à porta. _Essa curiosidade ainda vai me matar,_ pensou. Olhou para os lados, para verificar se não estava sendo observado, e entrou silenciosamente. Agora estava num corredor escuro, iluminado por tochas com fogo azul; um pinga-pinga periódico dava um ar sinistro ao ambiente, cujo estreito caminho descia continuamente. Draco foi em frente, se aprofundando no interior do QG dos Comensais cada vez mais.

Chegou finalmente, depois do que lhe pareceram horas, em uma porta dourada. Havia no lugar da maçaneta apenas um buraco em forma de mão no meio da porta. Draco colocou sua mão direita no buraco, e alguns segundos depois deu um grito, pois a porta sugou-o para dentro do aposento seguinte.

Draco não acreditava no que via. Havia objetos que pelo formato ele julgava serem os Críptex. Todos estavam ali, guardados unitariamente por redomas feitas de um tipo de trança mágica de cor azul celeste. Eram seis no total, numerados com algarismos romanos; e possuíam cada um dois papéis, um de cada lado. Apesar do medo de ser violentamente repelido pela redoma, Draco decidiu pegar um papel. Dirigiu-se ao Críptex de número I e olhou para os dois papéis; hesitante, pegou um deles, o de aparência mais recente. Estava escrita uma charada na letra corrida de seu pai:

"_**Como a morte não tenho calor,**_

_**Vivo, mas sem respirar;**_

_**Sem sede, sempre a beber**_

_**Encouraçado, sem tilintar."**_

Draco sabia a resposta. Era absurdamente fácil."Ora, que ridículo. É peixe." – Draco disse; na verdade, pensara alto. Mas não reparara no novo ocupante da sala: Lúcio Malfoy. Seu pai ouvira suas palavras.

" O que é peixe, Draco?"

" A resposta dessa charada. É peixe." – disse o Malfoy mais novo. Draco conhecia o pai muito bem para ter esperanças de que se safaria de ter entrado num lugar secreto para os Comensais.- " Pai, desculpe-me por ter entrado aqui, eu vi a porta atrás da tapeçaria pela primeira vez hoje, e parecia que ninguém mais podia vê-la. Decidi descobrir o que era, pois poderia ser alguma passagem útil, e cheguei na porta dourada. Ela me puxou para dentro; eu não sabia que os Críptex estavam aqui e –" – Draco se justificava, falando muito rápido, quando foi interrompido pelo pai:

" Cale a boca, Draco. Ninguém mais viu a porta porque apenas o Lorde, eu, você, sua mãe e sua tia podem vê-la. Os únicos que podem passar pela porta dourada são, também além do Lorde, os que têm o sangue Black ou Malfoy, e você tem os dois. As portas e as redomas identificaram isso. Essa Câmara é linda, não?A chamamos de Câmara dos Críptex."

" Sim, é muito linda; mas por que somente os Black e os Malfoy podem entrar nela?"

" Porque foi com o meu sangue e o de Bellatrix, seus servos mais confiáveis, que o Lorde das Trevas fez o feitiço de proteção que esconde a porta e permite a entrada na Câmara. Bellatrix é biologicamente uma Black, Narcisa também. Você é meu filho e de Narcisa, portanto possui os dois tipos de sangue necessários para entrar aqui. Agora, você leu a charada, certo? E achou a resposta? Tem certeza?"- disse Lúcio apressadamente.

" Tenho pai. O que ela é?"

" Ela é a pista que abre o primeiro críptex. O original está ali, o que você leu foi a tradução do latim."- respondeu Lúcio. –" Se você achou a resposta, ela abrirá o primeiro críptex."

" Latim? Mas aquele bruxo doid...digo, o inventor dessa maldição não era tcheco?"

"Sim, mas profundo conhecedor do antigo Império Romano, o qual já havia caído na época de Vítek. Parece que Roma o fascinava. Ele falava latim fluentemente, coisa rara para alguém de sua região; por isso as pistas estão em latim. Apenas ele e seus filhos saberiam, em teoria, o que estava escrito."- respondeu o pai.

" Posso...Posso lê-las?"- perguntou Draco.

" Claro; já traduzimos todas. Mas não tente abrir um Críptex em hipótese alguma. O Lorde precisa estar presente para autorizar, senão todo nosso trabalho vai por água abaixo."

" Não seja por isso, Lúcio. Estou aqui. O que houve com o jovem Draco?"- disse Voldemort, que aparecera ao lado de Bellatrix. Esta já estava vestida decentemente novamente, e não mais ostentava a aparência cansada.

"Milorde" – disseram os dois Malfoy em uníssono, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam uma reverência. Lúcio tomou a palavra.- " Milorde, Draco descobriu a resposta da primeira pista."

" Jura, Lúcio?E qual seria, Draco?"- Perguntou o Lorde, virando-se para Draco, que respondeu:

" Peixe, Milorde. Muito simples."

"Deixe-me ver a pista." – Voldemort disse, e Draco entregou-lhe o papel da primeira pista. O Lorde das Trevas leu-a e murmurou: " É claro...é muito simples e terrivelmente engenhoso...Nunca pensaríamos nisso...LÚCIO!"

" Si-Sim Milorde!"

" Pegue o primeiro Críptex. Vamos tentar abrí-lo!"

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

**(N/A)** oiiii! Nem tenho muita coisa pra falar hoje, só que a charada não é minha..nenhuma delas vai ser, eu não presto pra fazer charadas. Peguei do Grande John Ronald Reuel Tolkien emum de seus livros. não vou falar mais nada porque eu sei q muitos o leram e que lerão as charadas...e a graça toda será perdida. O próximo capítulo está quase todo na minha cabeça, só não coloquei aqui pq eu amo deixar vcs curiosos...

( como se eu conseguisse)...creio que o cap 6 vai estar disponível no sábado, mas será curtinho; acho q bem mais curto que esse ( só a história, esse cap, sem a N/A, tem 1738 palavras; os outros capitulos nao passaram de 1700).

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Manu Black : **Obrigada! Sei que vc só ta puxando meu saco mas tudo bem, eu adoro! e Olha a promessa...quero 1 review por capitulo, entao vc ta me devendo 3 reviews...hueahueuhaue bjoes e to amando suas fics! To lendo as duas!e Manu, se o ff. net deletar minha fic eu posto de novo, não tem problema!

**Miaka:** Eles são uns chatos mesmos...eu moldei a personalidade adulta deles baseada na personalidade adulta do meu irmão, não tem nada menos adulto q isso, afinal! Obrigada por ler! e o Draco nao foi pego...XD Bjoes!

É isso aí..Bjos pra todos!XD

PROPAGANDA BÁSICA: LEIAM _**A MEDIADORA**_, da manu Black, é mto criativa! e dela tb _**Além da mágoa **_!

_Nahemwe_


	6. Cap 6 Charadas e Trechos

**(N/A) **Pus em **negrito** as pistas e os números nos versos dos trechos, e sublinhados os próprios; os textos são muitos e achei que ficaria muito confuso, então decidi separar. O que estiver em negrito nos Flashbacks são os pensamentos e coisas importantes para as pistas. Ah, as respostas em português das charadas estão em _itálico_, e elas em francês, em **negrito**. Deu pra entender? Bom, se não deu, entenda só a primeira frase da minha N/A que o resto não tem muita importância. Sem mais delongas, vamos à leitura.

**Cap 6 – Charadas e Trechos**

_**Quartel-General dos Comensais, 2 de setembro**_

"Deixe-me ver a pista." – Voldemort disse, e Draco entregou-lhe o papel da primeira pista. O Lorde das Trevas leu-a e murmurou: " É claro...é muito simples... e terrivelmente engenhoso...Nunca pensaríamos nisso...LÚCIO!"

"Si-Sim Milorde!"

"Pegue o primeiro Críptex. Vamos tentar abrí-lo! Não esqueça que as respostas estão em francês." - disse o Lorde.

" Em francês? Não estariam em tcheco ou latim? - perguntou Draco, e o Lorde respondeu:

" Não, os Críptex tinham a resposta em francês arcaico; era a língua do antigo povo franco que dominou a região em que Vitek vivia, uns 300 anos antes da morte dele. O idioma franco, por ter se misturado muito ao latim e ter extrema influência deste, chamou muito a atenção do bruxo, e ele pôs as respostas em francês arcaico. Apenas as pistas e os Trechos eram em latim; tudo para confundir um bruxo menos preparado. Vítek foi muito esperto; um bruxo que futuramente quisesse utilizar a Maldição teria que ser muito culto. Tudo indica que as respostas não mudaram de forma do francês arcaico para o francês atual; e como todos falamos francês, podemos abrir os Críptex sem medo."

" Bom...Posso abrir?"- disse Lúcio, temeroso.

"Já disse que sim, Lúcio, e ainda está demorando muito."- disse o Lorde.

Lúcio Malfoy começou a posicionar as letras. O críptex era cilíndrico, e na parte de cima possuía várias fileiras circulares, como uma cebola, só que desiguais. Os círculos eram cada vez mais saltados à frente, conforme diminuíam; a fim de poderem ser giratórios, o que dava a aparência de uma luneta à extremidade do Críptex. Através de todos eles havia um retângulo dourado que marcava onde as letras deveriam ser posicionadas. Quando tivessem achado a resposta correta, deveriam girar a fileira até conseguir pôr a letra certa no retângulo dourado, igualar os círculos saltados, deixando a superfície da extremidade reta. Em cada críptex o número de círculos era diferente, e variava de acordo com o número de letras da palavra-chave. Em todas as fileiras havia algumas letras do alfabeto, e Lúcio terminou de posicionar a resposta ("_Peixe_" em francês: "**_Poisson_**") nos círculos. Deu uma última olhada ao Lorde, como se esperasse uma confirmação (que obteve com um aceno), antes de pressionar as fileiras; de modo a igualá-las.

Ouviram um clique alto. _Tô ferrado, a maldita ampola quebrou! _, Draco pensou. Mas em seguida notou que não; não havia nenhum vazamento de vinagre. O jovem Comensal percebeu: acionara, com a resposta certa, o mecanismo de destranca. O Críptex se abrira.

" Jovem Malfoy, você acaba de ser promovido entre os Comensais! Conseguiu abrir esse Críptex!" - Disse o Lorde. "Vamos; te dou a honra de saber o que está escrito no Primeiro Trecho!" - disse o Lorde.

_Nunca achei que poderia ver o Lorde das Trevas quase dando pulinhos de felicidade... Que cena bizarra. Às vezes acho que o Lorde é gay... Nada contra os gays, só que não é bem a minha praia...Pffff Ainda bem que Severo me ensinou oclumência, senão eu estaria morto nesse instante; ou pior: o Lorde decidiria sair do armário comigo. ECA! Draco, concentre-se no papiro. Você já está viajando demais!_

Draco pegou o primeiro Trecho, que tinha no verso um grande número **I**, e leu-o em voz alta. Dessa vez, em latim.

" _Desideratum_

_In fieri_

_Vis corporalis"_

" Ótimo! já sabemos a primeira parte da Maldição! Vamos abrir o próximo Críptex! Menino Malfoy, você tem muito futuro entre os Comensais!" - Disse Voldemort, empolgadíssimo.

Lúcio pegou a **pista traduzida** do segundo Críptex e entregou-a a Draco. Este a leu muito baixo, prestando atenção em cada palavra:

"**_Trinta cavalos na colina encarnada_**

_**Primeiro cerceiam, **_

_**Depois pisoteiam,**_

_**Depois não fazem nada**"_

_Colina encarnada... Colina encarnada... O que são as malditas colinas encarnadas? Podem ser... não, estou viajando...Claro, claro...São gengivas! Cerceiam...Pisoteiam...Nada..._

Depois de alguns minutos pensativo, Draco disse:

"_Dentes_, milorde; a resposta é _dentes_."

"Tem certeza, Draco?"- perguntou Lúcio.

"Deixe-me ler novamente, para ter certeza." -Draco leu-a e confirmou; essa era realmente a resposta do segundo Críptex.

"Deixe-me ver." - pediu o Lorde; e depois de lê-lo, mandou o Malfoy mais velho pegar o segundo críptex e abrí-lo.

Lúcio Malfoy foi mais rápido dessa vez; estava um pouco mais confiante, e posicionou no retângulo **_Dents_**, a palavra-chave em francês. Logo eles ouviram dois cliques sucessivos. O segundo Críptex também se abrira.

Se antes Voldemort estava empolgado, agora estava radiante. Pegou rapidamente o segundo Trecho, com o número **II** no verso, e leu baixo:

"_ Vis compulsiva_

_Vis absoluta_

_Homo homini lupus"_

" Ótimo! Lúcio! O próximo Críptex!"- disse Voldemort.

Lúcio Malfoy foi em direção ao Críptex de número III, pegou a **pista **traduzida e entregou-a a Draco. Ela dizia:

"**_Tem raízes misteriosas_**

_**É mais alta que as frondosas**_

_**Sobe, sobe e também desce,**_

_**Mas não cresce nem decresce."**_

_O que poderia ser..._ _Não é ser vivo... Porque não cresce nem decresce...O que é mais alto do que as maiores árvores, sobe e também desce, sem ser um ser vivo_? _Casas?Não... as casas não têm raízes misterioas, nem naquela época... Montanhas! Não... Montanhas descrescem com o tempo, principalmente por conta do intemperismo... Mas ...Espere aí! Naquela época não havia estudos geográficos; ele não sabia que elas decresciam!Tem raízes misteriosas... Eles também não sabiam de movimentos orogenéticos que provocam a formação montanhosa! É isso!_

" Montanha, Milorde. A resposta é _Montanha_."

" Draco...tem certeza? Mas as montanhas decrescem!" - disse Bellatrix, que até então estivera calada.

" Tenho Bella; nós sabemos disso, mas eles não sabiam em 1193. Nem como elas surgiam."

" O menino tem razão, Bellatrix. Ele é muito inteligente. Embora Vítek tivesse grande conhecimento geográfico, tinha apenas teorias. " - disse o Lorde com um sorriso. - "Vamos Lúcio. Abra. Preciso lembrar-lhe que Montanha em francês é **_Montagne?"_**

"Não Milorde; apesar de não ir à França há uns bons anos me lembro perfeitamente desse idioma." - Disse Lúcio, posicionando a palavra no retângulo dourado.

Clique. Clique. Clique - e o terceiro Críptex se abrira! Bellatrix pegou o terceiro Trecho, dessa vez com o número **III** no verso e entregou-o ao Lorde. Estava escrito:

"_Voluntas ad necem_

_Instrumentum sceleris_

_Post mortem"_

" Perfeito! Agora vamos ao quarto!"- Voldemort disse. Estava esfuziante por ter conseguido abrir esses Críptex.

_Que bizarro o Lorde falando isso. Se ele falasse pra mim " Perfeito! Agora vamos ao quarto" eu saía correndo. Nunca iria para o quarto com ele... _

Draco nem esperou seu pai pegar a quarta **pista**; pegou-a rapidamente e começou a ler:

"_ **Sem asas volita**_

_**Sem voz ele ulula,**_

_**Sem dentes mordisca,**_

_**Sem boca murmura. **"_

_Essa não é tão difícil... Sem boca murmura... Sem asas volita...Ginny_.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Quatro anos atrás**_

_Hogwarts, 23 de outubro_

_Draco Malfoy encontrava-se sentado na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, sozinho e um pouco escondido no canto. Queria ter paz para ler seus livros, e não queria ser infernizado por ser um Malfoy lendo um exemplar trouxa._

_Uma cabeça vermelha chamou novamente sua atenção. Trajava roupas comuns e simples (claro, era sábado), mas que a deixavam linda. Seus cabelos lisos emolduravam perfeitamente os olhos, expressivos e muito bonitos. Algumas sardas tomavam conta de seu rosto, bonito e branco. Draco parou de admirá-la quando ela lhe lançou um olhar curioso e perguntou, sarcástica:_

_" O que está olhando, Malfoy ? Admirando uma Weasley?Isso não é contra os princípios dos Malfoy?"_

_Draco não respondeu. Apenas voltou os olhos para seu livro; ela tinha razão. Realmente, gostar de uma Weasley era contra os princípios Malfoy. Bufou, e precisou ler cinco vezes a primeira linha para compreender o que o texto dizia, tamanha era sua falta de concentração; tudo por causa daquela ruiva sardenta. A primeira linha continha a fala de um personagem apaixonado:_

_" Queria ser como o **vento**; queria **sem asas** voar até ti e **murmurar** o que sinto em teu ouvido."_

**_É Ginny; queria ser como o vento; queria sem asas voar até ti e murmurar o que eu sinto em teu ouvido. Hey! Draco, no que está pensando? Tá louco_?_ Elaé uma Weasley, e apesar dos seus sentimentos continue tratando-a como tal. Isso se você conseguir... Não! Você conseguiu até agora, consegue até... o fim da sua vida._**

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

" _Vento_. A resposta é vento. Tenho certeza."- disse Draco. _Virginia Weasley é a única garota de quem gostei, mas ela nunca me corresponderia. E outra, se correspondesse ambos sofreríamos e meu pai me mataria. Fiz o melhor sendo com ela como sempre fui com os outros trezentos milhões de Weasley. Estupidamente frio e arrogante. Assim ela não sofre e eu não morro._

Draco estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu quando Lúcio posicionou a palavra francesa **_Vent_**, abriu o quarto Críptex e entregou o Trecho ao Lorde.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy!" - disse Voldemort.

" Si-Sim, Milorde! Perdoe-me, me perdi em meus pensamentos."

" Leia o Trecho."

O jovem Malfoy pegou o quarto Trecho, com o número **IV** grande no verso, e leu:

" _Colorem hebent, substantiam vero nullam_

_Voluntas Hominis_

_Manu militari"_

" Agora só faltam dois! Draco, a quinta pista! Bella, pegue o quinto Críptex." - ordenou Voldemort.

"Sim Milorde." - respondeu Bella.

Draco se adiantou e pegou a versão recente da quinta **pista**, que dizia:

**"_Não se pode ver, não se pode sentir,_**

_**Não se pode cheirar, não se pode ouvir.**_

_**Está sob as colinas e além das estrelas,**_

_**Cavidades vazias - ele vai enchê-las**_

_**De tudo vem antes e vem em seguida,**_

_**Do riso é a morte, é o fim da vida."**_

_Será o Amor? Não... Nunca o amor será a morte do riso... Ginny era motivo do meu riso até mesmo quando não estava perto de mim... O que há além das estrelas_? _Planetas? Cometas? Não... Tô viajando... planetas não enchem cavidades vazias... Mas o que tem além das estrelas que não se pode ver, além dos astros e do escuro? Escuro! É claro! É isso!_

" _Escuro,_ Milorde. Com certeza."

" Muito bem, Draco. Bella, por favor, abra o Críptex. Não se esqueça de usar _**Obscurité**." _

_" Obscurité, _Milorde? Mas escuro em francês não é _obscur_ ou _foncé?" - _perguntou Bella

" Sim Bella, mas apenas como adjetivos. Escuridão seria _grande obscurité, _e escuro como substantivo seria _obscurité_; ou pelo menos é no francês arcaico."- respondeu Voldemort.

Prontamente, Bella acenou e abriu o Críptex, que tinha mais círculos que os outros. Os três bruxos a observavam, ansiosos.

Clique. Clique. Clique. Clique. Clique. O quinto Críptex também se abrira.

_Parece que o número de cliques que essas coisas fazem aumentam com o número do Críptex... O terceiro fez só três cliques..._

" Leia-o, por favor, Bella." -disse o Lorde, sorrindo. Bellatrix obedeceu-o e leu, no Trecho com um número **V**:

"_At itinere_

_Ad nutum _

_Adversus omnes"_

" Só falta o último! Draco, você é _brilhante. _Pegue a última pista; mas eu quero abrir o Críptex."- disse Voldemort.

Draco pegou a última **pista**, lendo baixinho:

" **_Essa é a coisa que tudo devora_**

_**Feras, aves, plantas, flora.**_

_**Aço e ferro são sua comida,**_

_**E a dura pedra por ele moída;**_

_**Aos grandes reis abate,**_

_**E a cidade arruína."**_

_O que pode ser? Não conheço nada que coma tudo isso... Talvez o Goyle ou o Crabbe, mas eles não eram nascidos naquela época... Aos grandes reis abate... Vovô._

**FLASHBACK**

_**Quinze anos atrás**_

_Mansão Malfoy, 12 de julho_

" _Draco; que bom que veio depressa" - disse o velho Senhor Malfoy ao ver que o neto de cinco anos entrara em seus aposentos._

_" Sim vovô; vim o mais rápido que consegui. É verdade que dizem que você está morrendo?_

_" É; infelizmente é. Não poderemos mais praticar quadribol juntos nem ir aos jogos. Me desculpe, Draco."- disse o avô. Ele era o único que tratava Draco com amor, e dedicava-se a ele._

_" Não vovô! Você não pode ir embora! Não pode me deixar!" _

_" Eu preciso, Draco."_

_" Por quê, vovô? Eu fiz algo de errado?" - disse a criança, em prantos._

_" Não! Não meu querido; você nunca fez nada de errado para mim. Você será sempre meu anjo."_

_" Quem fez isso com você, vovô? Quem fez, eu vou matar ele!"- disse Draco,que, como toda criança, errou na gramática. Mas isso pouco importava para o avô, ao ver que o neto, das lágrimas, passara à fúria._

_" Você não poderia fazer nada para evitar minha morte, meu neto. Quem me matou matará você também."_

_" Quem é, vovô?"_

_" É o tempo, meu querido...**o tempo**._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

" E então, DracoJá obteve a resposta?"- perguntou Voldemort.

" Sim, Milorde. É o Tempo que abate aos grandes reis...o Tempo."- respondeu o jovem Comensal.

O Lorde das Trevas foi tomado por grande excitação; conseguiria finalmente realizar a Maldição e subjugar seus inimigos (Ou seja, todo mundo). Posicionou a palavra _**Temps** _rapidamente, e igualou os círculos.

Os Comensais ouviram seis cliques. O último Críptex fora aberto.

Voldemort leu em silêncio o Trecho com o número **VI.**

"_ Animus necandi_

_Ad unum_

Animus domini

_Alea jacta est!"_

"Lúcio!"

"Sim, Milorde?"

"Reúna os outros dos _Seis_. Desista de Avery, e coloque o Draco aqui no lugar. Ele tem mais poder do que aquele imbecil." - disse Voldemort.

"Os outros dos _Seis_, Milorde?"

"Sim, idiota, os Seis que realizarão a Maldição. Nós quatro, Rodolpho e Rabastan Lestrange."

"Ah sim, prontamente, Milorde."- respondeu Lúcio, saindo da Câmara.

"Bella! Arrume os Críptex e proteja os Trechos. Ponha-os num lugar seguro. Draco,vá arrumar suas coisas. Faltam apenas vinte dias para o equinócio, e ainda precisamos achar o lugar certo para o ritual. Partiremos para a República Tcheca ao meio-dia."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

**(N/A) **Oiiii gente! Que ódio! Depois de escrever o capitulo TODINHO, q é todo feito de diálogos, eu leio _Um Amor de Detetive_ , da IBlack LadyI ( uma fic excelente, por sinal) e descubro que os travessões voltaram a aparecer! Ah, não vou mudar tudo agora...Vai ficar assim mesmo, com aspas; uso os travessões no próximo capitulo!

Vou pôr a tradução do q está em latim no ritual, elas têm significado condizente com a história... deu um trabalhão pra bolar essa maldição, viu!

Nossa...na hora de traduzir _Escuro_ para o francês me deu um branco, e tive que recorrer ao dicionário. Como eu sou sortuda, só tinha a palavra como adjetivo... _Grande obscurité_ ficaria impossível de pôr no Críptex, é muito grande... tive q chutar mesmo!

Desculpem... Ficou bem repetitiva, não? Eu tb achei... Mas eu precisava pôr cada detalhe, cada flashback... cada trecho e cada pista, porque serão importantes. **As Charadas estão no livro O Hobbit, do J.R.R. Tolkien, não são minhas.**

Ah, e** s**ei que prometi um capítulo bem menor, mas acho q eu não tenho muita noção de tamanho! Escrevi isso tudo hoje... Mas se vocês preferirem, posso editar o capítulo e repostá-lo, com umas 1000 palavras a menos! hum...Ouvi alguém pensando NÃO? Acho que sim hein...Huehauheae a maioria das pessoas q eu conheço curtem caps longos, então esse aí tá bem longuinho ( comparado aos outros..).

Então é isso... o próximo capitulo sai na proxima semana... Dependendo da minha inspiração sai no meio da semana, mas como eu prefiro postar na sexta/sabado ( tem mais gente lendo), acho q só vai ser em um desses dias mesmo. Os hits do ff. net são maravilhosos...Eles me animam pq eu sei q tem gente lendo q nao deixa review, mas ta curtindo pq continua lendo... Entao eu fico inspirada comos e tivessem me deixado reviews. tenho mais de 150 hits e só 11 reviews... Mas td bem, eu sobrevivo...

Vamos às respostas:

**_Manu Black :_** _Não chore! eu to falando com vc no MSN agora, não há motivos no instante para chorar de emoção! heuaheaheihaeuiahe Já betei seu cap, mocinha, e como vc é apressada já postou...Eu adoro ser sua beta, não existem erros de ortografia e pego os capitulos antes de todo mundo...heuahueaehuhea _

_Sua obrigação do capitulo está cumprida!_

_**Miaka: **Sabe, eu não tinha pensado na Tonks entrando lá...Vc me deu uma idéia. Claro q vai atrasar um pouquinho as actions DG se eu colocá-la em prática...heuaheae eu sou má! Continue lendo e comentando...XD Obrigada pela review!_

**_Dessinha McGuiller:_ **_Não demorei pra atualizar...viiiu...reviews de gente q nunca deixou uma aceleram! no caso desse cap, a sua q foi o meu turbo!hueaieahe hey, Desculpa, mas eu nao entendi uma parte da sua review...É culpa do álcool!Não entendi a parte em que você disse : " Putz tm q t cabeça pra inventar uma coisa dessas (coisa q eu nah tnhu..." Vc tava se referindo ao trabalho que tive pra inventar a fic ( o q eu acho q é), ou ao trabalho do Tolkien pra inventar as charadas ? Desculpe a burrice, mas como vc tinha acabado de ler a minha N/A do outro capitulo achei q vc pudesse ter se referido a ele...entao me confundi...meus neurônios não estão bem conectados! Obrigada por ler e me add nos favoritos! Bjoes!_

_**garradeprata: **Hum...já roubei as charadas do Tolkien...eu vou precisar da sua ajuda um pouco mais pra frente...hehehehe tenho q inventar mais 6 charadas e aceito sua ajuda! Valew! Bjos!_

Bom gente...perdoem-me os erros... Não tenho beta...saco né...é que odeio gente me corrigindo o tempo todo...se eu tivesse uma beta ela morreria depois de 2 capítulos betados! Ah, eu não mordo...muito forte. hehehe Mas podem dar um toque se tiver algo errado, eu corrijo, dou um Replace Chapter e fica tudo certo!

desculpem minhas Ns/A gigantes, mas capítulo grande, N/A gigante... sabem como é... e eu ainda costumo não calar a boca e falar q nem radio quebrado...

**Leiam as fics da Manu Black, são todas muito boas... _Além da Mágoa_ e ****_A Mediadora_ ( meu xodó..pq eu to betando..XD)**

**Bjoes!**

**NaHemWe**

**(Ps.: Ufa, acabou essa N/A)**


	7. Cap 7 De Volta à República Tcheca

**(N/A)** de novo, um zilhão de nomes que vocês não precisam decorar. Os importantes que aparecerão de novo estão em** negrito. **

**Cap 7 - De volta à República Tcheca**

_**Český Krumlov, 21 de setembro**_

_É, aqui estamos, na cidade de **Český Krumlov**, na República Tcheca. Eu estou quase aprendendo a falar tcheco... Ainda bem que como esta é uma cidade turística e todos falam inglês; tcheco é muito difícil. Bom, voltando ao que eu ia dizer; nós chegamos há dezoito dias, nos disfarçamos e começamos a pesquisar com a população sobre o local do ritual._

_Descobri que há muitas lendas sobre essa Maldição. Há também algumas que não tem relação nenhuma com ela, mas que são interessantes e ridículas; como as da rua Panenská. Dizem os habitantes que antigamente as então chamadas Garotas Caídas (ou Perdidas, como queira; a tradução é dupla) viviam no nº 38 dessa rua; garotas que vendiam seu amor por dinheiro. Ou seja, prostitutas. Por isso a rua é chamada com escárnio de "Panenská", que em tcheco quer dizer virginal. Várias histórias tristes e felizes aconteceram no nº 38 (claro, com várias prostitutas lá... se fosse comigo com certeza existiria só alegria. Para mim... e para elas, é claro)._

_Isso não tem nada de interessante; na verdade a parte legal é a que diz que as garotas que passam por esta rua e perderam a virgindade antes do casamento ficam coradas. Não é raro ver vários garotos passando por ela com suas namoradas, observando-as atentamente. É hilário ver as garotas corando, talvez não por já terem perdido a virgindade, mas sim por ficarem constrangidas com tanta observação e desconfiança. Será que se eu trouxer a Pansy aqui ela cora_? _Não... Acho que seu a trouxer aqui depois de todas aquelas festas da Sonserina é capaz de ela ficar rosa... depois vermelha... depois vinho... depois marrom... Até as bochechas ficarem pretas. Se eu trouxesse a Ginny ela não coraria; ou talvez só depois de saber das lendas... e ainda seria daquele jeito gracioso que só ela tem._

- Draco! - chamou Lúcio. Estavam na rua _Dlouhá_, emfrente à casa de uma bruxa que morrera centenas de anos antes. Essa casa também possuía lendas sinistras; de acordo com uma delas, os filhos dos ciganos acomodados no casarão após a morte de Annabella (o nome da bruxa) foram explorar o porão e acharam celas para prisioneiros. As celas eram tão pequenas que os prisioneiros podiam apenas ficar em pé; não podiam sentar-se e muito menos se deitar, e todas elas possuíam algemas pregadas às paredes. Na curiosidade, uma criança cigana se trancou em uma das celas, e morreu sozinha; provavelmente de fome.

Draco estava tão absorto lembrando-se de cada uma das muitas lendas que precisara ouvir na região, a fim de ouvir rumores sobre o local do ritual, que o pai precisou chamá-lo três vezes para que atendesse; mas finalmente, respondeu:

- Desculpe-me, pai. Achou alguma coisa?

- Não Draco, eu vim te perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Infelizmente não achei nada. Onde estão os outros?

- Não sei; ficamos de nos encontrar num desses portões da cidade, lembra? - disse Lúcio. Ele ofegava, pois aparentemente viera correndo de suas buscas na "montanha" _Klet'_; o que não era brincadeira, posto que o cume dela ficava a 1080 metros de altura da cidade. Eles não podiam aparatar nas ruas da cidade; há muito tempo que a região era apinhada de trouxas, e os Comensais seriam facilmente percebidos. Tudo o que eles menos queriam era chamar a atenção, pois era certeza que membros da Ordem estavam ali disfarçados.

- Lembro. - respondeu Draco. - Ficamos de nos encontrar na Sala do Sino, que fica no portão _Horni_.

- Onde fica esse portão?

- Fica no lado sul da cidade; não tem como errar, é o maior portão.

- Certo, vamos para lá. O Lorde tocou na Marca; eu quase gritei de dor no meio da rua, fui pego de surpresa. Ele deve ter achado algo. - Concluiu Lúcio.

Draco e Lúcio Malfoy caminharam pelas ruas tortuosas de Český Krumlov rapidamente. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para a hora marcada com os outros Comensais; mas estavam avançando rápido, pois em apenas cinco minutos avistaram o portão da cidade. Draco imaginou se não seriam reconhecidos caso os Comensais se reunissem naquele portão; era movimentado demais, e o Lorde não era exatamente irreconhecível.

Precisaram desacordar uns três guardas e fazer alguns _Obliviate_ para conseguirem chegar à Sala do Sino, uns dois andares acima. Esta era vazia e escura; havendo apenas um sino de bronze, com uma corda para balançá-lo.

Havia também Lorde Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange, que chegaram poucos minutos antes. Avery afinal não viera, pois se mostrara incompetente. Era para Draco realizar a Maldição com os outros; mas ele preferira não se envolver em tal destruição, e pediu ao Lorde que recrutasse outro Comensal. Apesar de contrariado, Voldemort permitiu quando se lembrou de que se não fosse por Draco, eles nem estariam ali, prestes a realizar o maior feito das Artes das Trevas depois de séculos. O Jovem Malfoy realmente já havia feito sua parte; então Voldemort recrutou Nott.

O líder falou aos Comensais que chegaram:

- Acharam algo?

- Não, Milorde; nem um boatozinho sequer. - respondeu Lúcio, parecendo transtornado.

No início, procuraram apenas em Český Krumlov . Vendo que suas buscas foram infrutíferas, passaram a vasculhar os vilarejos vizinhos.Hoje, Draco ficara encarregado de buscar pistas na cidade de **Křemže **e os arredores de _Holubov_; Lúcio, na montanha _Klet'_; Bellatrix, em _Brloh_. Rabastan ficara encarregado de procurar em _Nová Ves_, Rodolfo em _Zlatá Koruna_, Nott em_ Horní Planá_ e Voldemort em _Srnín_.

- Nós também não. Tanto trabalho... Para quê? Para mais meses e meses de espera? Se não acharmos o local do ritual até a meia-noite, teremos que esperar o solstício de inverno! - disse Bellatrix, raivosa.

- Bellatrix, não fale tão alto, chamará a atenção! - Disse Rabastan.

- Pouco me importa se chamar a atenção, estamos perdidos mesmo!

- Bellatrix, você é muito explosiva, tem que aprender a...- Rabastan ia dizendo, mas para os ouvidos de Draco as vozes deles foram morrendo... morrendo... até se tornarem ausentes. O jovem Malfoy reparara no sexto Críptex, agora não tão protegido quanto os Trechos. Aparentemente o Lorde achava que os críptex não tinham mais utilidade, e mandara Bellatrix apenas proteger os Trechos; apesar de terem trazido tudo. Mas um pedaço de algo bege saindo de dentro do último críptex atiçou a curiosidade de Draco, a ponto de fazê-lo ignorar tudo ao redor.

Dirigiu-se devagar ao críptex, sem perceber que Rodolfo Lestrange o observava. Draco pegou o sexto críptex e puxou o pedaço bege muito cuidadosamente; afinal, o pedaço bege era um papiro. Estava escrito "_J'attends votre pouvoir au Rocher de la Pucelle. Donc, je te donnerai mon pouvoir."_

- Hey... Pessoal? Pessoal? Vocês podem prestar atenção? Calem a boca um instante e dêem uma olhada nisso aqui. Acho que encontrei o local do ritual.

- O quê? - disseram todos em uníssono.

- Exatamente. - respondeu Draco. Ostentava um sorriso satisfeito.- Aqui diz "_J'attends votre pouvoir au Rocher de la Pucelle. Donc, je te donnerai mon pouvoir".._ Ou seja,_ Eu espero o seu poder na Rocha da Donzela. Então te darei o meu poder._ É meio gay, mas eu sei onde essa Rocha da Donzela fica.

- E onde fica, Draco? Não demore, já está quase anoitecendo!- disse Voldemort.

- Fica em Křemže, masnos arredores de Trisovperto do rio Vltava.** Dívčí Kámen**. A Rocha da Donzela, em tcheco. É um castelo gótico em ruínas; e há algumas lendas acerca dele.

- Claro que há lendas , elas existem por toda parte neste lugar! Precisamos nos aprontar para o ritual. De acordo com as minhas pesquisas, precisamos de um pouco de 6 sangues diferentes uns dos outros. Vocês sabem que sangue mágico é diferente de sangue trouxa; o sangue não muda quando se mistura, apenas aparece em quantidades menores. Draco é uma mistura de Malfoy e Black; não poderia estar realizando a Maldição com vocês dois. - Disse Voldemort, e apontou para Bellatrix e Lúcio. - Como de sangue Malfoy e Black já temos Bella e Lúcio, teremos de usar Nott, de qualquer forma. Assim não há sangues repetidos.

- Perfeito, Milorde.- disse Draco.- Podemos ir a Dívčí Kámen? É uma boa caminhada. São 9 km a nordeste de Český Krumlov. Temos que seguir pelo rio Vltava,é mais simples.

- Certo; quando chegarmos em alguma região deserta poderemos aparatar.

Saíram do portão cuidadosamente e se dirigiram ao rio. Seguiram seu curso, sempre a nordeste, e aparataram depois de alguns quilômetros.

Chegaram em Dívčí Kámen às 22 h do dia 21 de setembro. Procuraram por muito tempo algo que parecesse ser o local do ritual; não acharam grande coisa, mas sabiam que estava por ali.

Draco desceu até as partes mais baixas das ruínas do castelo e parou em frente a um enorme buraco na parede. Este lado do castelo era voltado para o penhasco, e mais abaixo, havia o rio. A paisagem era linda. A lua cheia iluminava o **rio Vltava**, e o riacho que nele desagüava, o Křemežský.

O Malfoy mais novo apertou os olhos. Algo metálico reluzia no ponto exato onde os rios se encontravam, e ele resolveu ver mais de perto, aparatando na margem do rio.

Era um tipo de altar de prata, cilíndrico, e devia ter mais ou menos 50 cm de diâmetro. Tinha também um tipo de vaso, aparentemente em diamante, fixo no tampo. Estava emergindo do rio devagar e em pé; faltavam apenas uns vinte centímetros para estar completamente fora da água. _Deve ser aqui...Esse bruxo gostava de coisas cilíndricas hein...Devia ser gay também. Não me admira que o Lorde tenha gostado dele logo de cara. Bicha poderosa, malvada e tarada... Tudo o que o Lorde poderia querer. Que horas são_? _Caramba, 23:40! Preciso chamar os outros! _

Ele aparatou onde ele saberia estar Lorde Voldemort, e avisou-o. Ele tocou na Marca e os outros Comensais se reuniram. Em apenas dez minutos, tudo estava pronto.

O ritual começaria.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**(N/A) **AI MEU DEUUUUUS OS TRAVESSÕES ESTÃO SAINDOOOO! que feliiiiiiz _

_Oiez povo! Mais um capitulo...não tão grande quanto os outros, mas é um enrolation básico antes do ritual. Acreditem que TUDO ISSO é real? Todas as lendas...sério, tem uma lenda na regão sobre um basilisco! É incrível...simplesmente incrível. Todas elas...da rua panenská, dos garotos ciganos...depois eu vou contar mais; tem lendas pra faer uma fic nessa cidade turística. Em Holubov, existem apenas 897 pessoas...dá pra acreditar? só 303 casas! Eu vou dar mais detalhes depois...XD_

_Repetindo, os nomes que não estão em negrito não precisam ser lembrados. O nome do rio vai guardar na mente sozinho, e as cidades de Kremze e Cesky Krumlov tb... Divci Kamen só vai ser usado nos rituais. So, relax. nem tenho muita coisa pra falar hoje, então vamos às respostas:_

_**Miaka**: Que bom que vc curtiu isso no cap 6, pq nesse tem mais e vai ter MUUUUUUUUUITO mais nos próximo capitulos. Eu ia falar o que era mas eu ia acabar contando metade da fic, então deixo vc descobrir sozinha...bjoes, obrigada e continue deixando review!_

_**Manu Black:** Se vc curte coisas em latim, no proximo capitulo vc vai ter um ataque...heuahuiehauheae uma Estudante de direito vai se valer bem dos termos que eu vou usar, peguei no livro do meu papi...ele chama O Latim no Direito... e não precisa agradcer mais pela propaganda, embora eu vá fazê-la sempre, pq é minha obrigação de beta. Os meus leitores vão ficar tão cheios de me verem fazendo propaganda q vão ler as suas fics...heauheuaheae embroa elas nao precisem de propaganda! bjoes!_

_Como de praxe, critiquem meu trabalho como beta em **A Mediadora** e leiam a fic q eu não beto): **Além da Mágoa** ( que terminou agora), fics excelentes da Manu Black!_

_Bjos! _

_NaHemWe_


	8. Cap 8 O Ritual

**(N/A) No ritual, eles só recitam a parte em latim. Não há necessidade de lê-las, mas pra quem quiser, a tradução estará do lado, ok**?

**Cap 8 - O ritual**

_**Dívčí Kámen, Křemže**,** início de 22 de setembro**_

_O Malfoy mais novo apertou os olhos. Algo metálico reluzia no ponto exato onde os rios se encontravam, e ele resolveu ver mais de perto, aparatando na margem do rio._

_Era um tipo de altar de prata, cilíndrico, e devia ter mais ou menos 50 cm de diâmetro. Tinha também um tipo de vaso, aparentemente em diamante, fixo no tampo. Estava emergindo do rio devagar e em pé; faltavam apenas uns vinte centímetros para estar completamente fora da água. Deve ser aqui... _

_Ele aparatou onde ele saberia estar Lorde Voldemort, e avisou-o. Ele tocou na Marca e os outros Comensais se reuniram. Em apenas dez minutos, tudo estava pronto._

_O ritual começaria._

Os Seis postaram-se em frente ao altar. Cada um estava com um Trecho à mão; e Draco observava a poucos metros de distância. Um relógio bateu doze vezes em algum lugar, e a lua ficou totalmente descoberta. Meia-noite de 22 de setembro.

Nessa hora, Nott recitou sua parte; ou seja, o que estava escrito em latim no primeiro Trecho:

_- **Desideratum** Objetivo_

_**In fieri** A se formar_

_**Vis corporalis**__ Força física_

Enquanto recitava, Nott cortou seu pulso, com uma adaga de prata; deixando o sangue cair na vasilha de diamante. No punho da adaga, havia uma rosa verde com o fundo prateado. O _Brasão dos Krumlov; totalmente sonserino, _pensou Draco. O recipiente de diamante brilhava; como se sentisse prazer em sentir o gosto do sangue.

Rabastan começou a ler sua parte assim que Nott terminou, e como este, cortou o pulso enquanto o fazia. Lia o segundo Trecho:

- _**Vis compulsiva **Força que impele_

_**Vis absoluta **Força absoluta_

_**Homo homini lupus **O homem é o lobo do próprio homem_

Agora era a vez de Rodolfo. Repetiu o ato do irmão, só que dessa vez lendo o terceiro Trecho.

- _**Voluntas ad necem** Vontade de matar_

_**Instrumentum sceleris**__ Armas_

_**Post mortem**__ Após a morte_

Depois que Rodolfo Lestrange cortou seu pulso e deixou o sangue cair no vaso de diamante, um vento muito forte parecia ter vindo do altar. Assim Draco percebeu um erro que Voldemort fatalmente cometera. _Esse maldito esqueceu que Rabastan e Rodolfo Lestrange são irmãos; não poderiam estar realizando a Maldição juntos. Filho da puta! Vai acabar nos explodindo, e eu não vou ficar aqui para ver!_

Pensando nisso, Draco saiu de perto dos bruxos e aparatou nas ruínas do castelo de Dívčí Kámen. Como sempre, sua curiosidade foi mais forte, e ele resolveu espionar o ritual por um dos buracos do castelo. Nenhuma explosão aconteceu. Ao contrário, um silêncio palpável se abateu sobre a região após o cessar do vento; fazendo com que Draco, mesmo estando metros acima deles, pudesse escutar Bellatrix recitar sua parte do ritual.

- **Colorem hebent, substantiam vero nullam**Tem aparência, mas não substância 

_**Voluntas Hominis**Vontade do Homem_

_**Manu militari**Por meio da força_

Mais uma vez, o recipiente brilhou ao receber o sangue de Bella. Agora era o penúltimo Trecho; seu pai o leria. Lúcio não demorou a começar a ler e a cortar o próprio pulso.

- _**At itinere**A caminho_

**Ad nutum** Á vontade  **Adversus omnes**Contra todos 

Agora era a vez de Voldemort. Quando este terminasse, teria o poder necessário para destruir o que quisesse. Draco engoliu em seco; não sabia o que viria depois que o Lorde executasse sua parte no ritual. Na verdade, sabia, mas não tinha ciência plena das criaturas que ajudara a invocar.

Voldemort começou a ler o maior e último Trecho:

-_**Animus necandi**Vontade de matar_

_**Ad unum**__Para um só_

**Animus domini**Querendo dominar 

_**Alea jacta est!**A sorte está lançada!_

O jovem Malfoy observou-os atentamente. Voldemort jogara mais sangue que os outros na vasilha, para ser o sangue dominante.

Assim que ele terminou de ler, o chão tremeu violentamente. Draco pôde ouvir batidas baixas vindas da terra; batidas de tambor, como verdadeiras marchas de guerra. Elas foram aumentando, e em seguida, coros de vozes provenientes do mesmo lugar cantaram uma música bizarra; que falava de morte, destruição, terror e medo. Ele não compreendia o idioma, mas o sentido das palavras parecia ser universalmente compreensível. Cada vez mais alta, a música relembrava os feitos antigos dos mortos, e relatava a crueldade dos demônios.

Draco não sabia se era a música ou se eram as vozes, que agora estavam graves e aparentemente mais numerosas; mas algo fez o desespero penetrar em sua pele, e instalou o medo em seu coração; e pela primeira vez, ele se arrependeu do que fizera. Se arrependeu de ter ajudado a invocar o terror do qual a música falava, mas dessa vez não conseguiu fugir. Draco Malfoy nunca se arrependera de algo; mas aquela não seria sua última vez.

O chão ainda tremia, agora no ritmo da música. O recipiente de vidro ( que não tremera em nenhum momento) começou a girar...a girar... o sangue dentro dele foi se solidificando, até virar um pedaço macabro de pergaminho vermelho; e quando isso ocorreu, o vasilhame empurrou-o para cima, fazendo o pergaminho flutuar acima dele. Dessa vez Draco não viu a frase escrita nele, mas ela estava lá e Voldemort, ao compreendê-la, sorriu. Seu plano dera certo. Escrita em tinta preta estava uma frase, que na verdade era a ordem que Voldemort precisaria usar para convocar os mortos: _Ficta Mors. _Voldemort ergueu a varinha e gritou o feitiço,mas _aparentemente_ nada acontecera.

A música agora atingira proporções audíveis em toda a cidade; na verdade, começara a brotar do chão em toda a região. Gritos eram dados nos vilarejos vizinhos, e eram daqueles que sabiam o que a música indicava; mas ninguém podia ouví-los. Há muito tempo, seu significado era apenas aquele: morte, destruição, terror e medo.

Ao redor do altar, Draco pôde divisar formas escuras, quase pretas (embora translúcidas), vindo do chão. Quando percebeu o que eram, não conteve um grito; embora este também não tenha sido ouvido.

As formas começaram a ter alguma cor, e dava para ver ossos aparecendo em algumas partes. Havia carne lacerada em vários lugares, e sangue por toda parte. Os olhos brancos e sem íris eram visíveis de longe, porque brilhavam de uma forma sinistra. **_Zumbis. _**Dezenas deles.

Eles andaram lentamente; alguns mancando devido às partes ausentes do corpo, até formarem um círculo ao redor dos Seis; mas não foram além disso. Draco estava horrorizado; já havia visto zumbis em quadrinhos bruxos, e também em livros na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Mas nada, nenhum livro ou quadrinho, poderia prepará-lo para aquilo. O cheiro era horrível, cheiro de carne em decomposição. A música e o cheiro futuramente seriam o sinal do desastre; mas Draco não sabia disso ainda. Os zumbis gemiam de forma bizarra, lentamente, e Voldemort disse a eles:

- Finalmente; finalmente consegui. Agora vocês obedecerão às minhas ordens, se multiplicarão e causarão a destruição completa dos meus inimigos; como eu sempre almejei. Todo o meu esforço valeu a pena, e nada poderá me deter. Voltem para o inferno agora e retornem quando eu os chamar, em qualquer parte do mundo. Os portões do Inferno agora estão abertos para mim.

_Os Portões do Inferno sempre estiveram abertos para você, **Milorde**._

Ao final da ordem de Voldemort, os zumbis voltaram a ser apenas formas translúcidas, e retornaram para o chão. A música agora parara, depois de ir abaixando de volume lentamente. Draco nunca vira Voldemort tão medonho; ele estava com uma cara insana e assassina, e não a fria e calculista de antes. Recuperando momentaneamente a razão, Draco aparatou para perto dos Comensais, a fim de não ser punido.

- Comensais, aparatem em escalas até o QG. Aparatar diretamente da República Tcheca até a Grã-Bretanha é quase impossível, então aparatem de quilômetros em quilômetros. Agora não precisamos temer nenhuma Ordem da Fênix, do Pomorim, da Pomba ou da merda de qualquer outro passarinho.

Os Comensais obedeceram. Draco aparatou em Viena, na Áustria, que era a capital mais próxima. Minutos depois seguiu para _Zagreb_,a capital croata; para em seguida aparatar em _Liubliana_, capital da Eslovênia. Passou na seqüência por _Berna_, na Suíça; para o minúsculo país com a capital homônima,_Luxemburgo_; e logo após foi para _Bruxelas_. Da capital foi para a zona portuária da Bélgica; aparatando de lá diretamente no QG, em Londres.

Quando chegou, Draco Malfoy estava sem palavras; na verdade, não conseguia pensar direito. Naquele momento, ele achava que tinha visto a cena mais assustadora de sua vida; mas mal sabia que tudo seria pior.

Os outros já haviam chegado, e alguns estavam quietos como Draco. Pretendiam ir descansar; afinal eram 3:45 da manhã e haviam dado grande parte de sua magia no ritual. Mas como sempre, Voldemort tinha de ser sacana:

- Vocês! Venham aqui. Algo deu errado, embora não afete muito nosso plano.

- O quê, Milorde?- disse Rabastan.

- Você e Rodolfo são irmãos. Ninguém se lembrou disso. - disse Bella, dirigindo-se ao Lestrange mais novo.

- Não discutam isso aqui. Venham. Vamos ao aposento da Força Tática; lá ninguém nos ouvirá. Venha conosco, Menino Malfoy.

Draco foi junto à grande sala da Força Tática, e deixou correr os olhos pelas paredes e mesas. Havia muitos mapas ali; de Londres, Madrid, Berlim, Lisboa, Roma, Nova York, Rio de Janeiro, Paris, Tóquio, Sófia, Pequim, Dublin, Milão, Viena... e muitos outros lugares., pois era ali que a elite dos Comensais planejava seus grandes ataques, e havia um medo grande de traição por parte dos outros. Por cautela, Voldemort em pessoa instalara um feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na sala. O Jovem Malfoy nunca havia ido lá; porém, depois do que acontecera com a Maldição, Draco entrara para a elite de Voldemort, o qual o tinha em alta conta.

o Lorde das Trevas pgarreou e disse, sentado na maior poltrona:

- Comensais, houve uma falha mínima no nosso plano. Como Bella disse, Rabastan e Rodolfo são irmãos, e eu me esqueci completamente disso. Na verdade, isso não é obrigatório para o ritual dar certo. Li com cuidado os livros de Vítek de Prcice (que estavam guardados a sete trilhões de chaves no Castelo de Český Krumlov, pois continham instruções); e em um deles dizia que se o ritual fosse executado com sangues diferentes, não haveria volta para os mortos. Agora haverá, mas ninguém além de nós sabe disso.

- Como assim, Milorde?- perguntou Lúcio.

- Os primeiros zumbis; alguns vimos hoje, são relativamente poucos. Calculo que existam uns cinco mil deles, e só vimos algumas dezenas. Na verdade eles são demônios invocados, e não podem ser realmente destruídos por nenhuma força humana. Se eles forem mortos, não morrem realmente, entendem, apenas voltam para o Inferno até alguém realizar a próxima Maldição. Eles são os primeiros a chegar, e os últimos a irem embora; eles só se vão sozinhos quando todos os zumbis que criaram tiverem sido destruídos. Os sangues diferentes garantiriam esta como sendo a única solução. De acordo com um dos livros de Vítek, como o sangue foi repetido, aqueles que se tornarem zumbis poderão voltar à forma original, e viver como antes; mas apenas com algumas condições.

- E quais seriam essas?- perguntou Nott, que até então estava calado. Como Draco, este parecia horrorizado demais com as criaturas.

- O sangue de cada um dos Seis que executaram o ritual da maldição deveria ser utilizado na Contra-Maldição. Os mesmos sangues. Ela está disposta da mesma maneira que a Maldição; os cinco primeiros trechos estão na Mansão de Gelo, e o último está no castelo de Český Krumlov. Provavelmente estão guardadas em Críptex também...tudo exatamente do mesmo jeito.De qualquer modo, só poderia, como a Maldição, ser realizada nos solstícios e equinócios. Temos meses até o solstício.

Voldemort fez uma pausa, sorriu e continuou:

- Claro que os Trechos são diferentes, as charadas diferentes, os lugares em que estão são diferentes...mas para começar, acho que nenhum de nós estaria disposto a dar o próprio sangue, estaria? E o principal...o meu sangue ninguém pegaria. Resumindo, apesar de agora reversível, a Maldição foi um sucesso. Dificilmente alguém conseguiria chegar à solução, e apenas nós sete sabemos como. Creio que aqui ninguém me trairia, e mesmo se houvesse uma traição, todos os outros precisariam dar o sangue. Ou seja, a reversão é impossível.

_Impossível...Impossível... _as palavras de Voldemort ecoavam na cabeça de Draco. _Aquelas criaturas dominarão o mundo. E vai ser tudo culpa minha. _

- Vão, descansem um pouco; estamos todos exaustos. Depois faremos o planejamento dos ataques. E mais uma coisa a vocês todos: NENHUMA palavra a NENHUM Comensal. Entendido? Draco, você é muito inteligente e perspicaz; precisa planejar conosco os ataques. Quero você aqui de manhã também.

Draco apenas meneou a cabeça. Em outras condições, teria zombado da conotação homossexual da frase final de Voldemort; mas não conseguia falar.

Todos seguiram as palavras de Voldemort, mas somente Draco não conseguiu descansar. Adormecera de cansaço, mas tivera sonhos horríveis com zumbis devorando-lhe a carne; e depois disso, não tentou dormir mais.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Quartel-General dos Comensais, manhã de 22 de setembro**_

-Malfoy, Força Tática, agora. O Lorde está te chamando.- disse Avery.

- Certo, já estou a caminho.

Draco vestiu-se rapidamente e foi para a sala da Força Tática; Voldemort e os outros já o aguardavam. O líder disse:

- Agora que temos o que precisávamos, planejaremos os próximos ataques. Eu sou o único que pode invocar os zumbis, então terei que ir de lugar em lugar. Começaremos longe daqui. Farei chaves de portal direcionadas a lugares mágicos das principais capitais do mundo; mas por enquanto nos concentraremos na Europa. Começaremos por Paris. Draco, quero que você e Lúcio sigam para lá, e comandem o ataque; mas você ficará apenas como observador. Farei com que os zumbis recebam suas orientações; basta eu ordenar.

Draco ficou atônito. _Voldemort está louco! Comandar um ataque daquelas coisas? Eu nem consigo chegar perto delas! Pff...eu to malzão mesmo. " Voldemort está louco!"... Louco ele sempre foi! . Ou louco estou eu em negar uma missão dessa importância. Todos os Comensais desejariam estar no meu lugar...Menos eu. Bom... não custa tentar._

- Milorde...eu não...não acho que eu seja muito indicado para liderar o ataque. Eu não tenho muita experiência e...

- Draco, você vai apenas como observador, eu já disse. E não questione.

- Sim, Milorde.- disse Draco com uma reverência. _Eu tô ferrado!_

- Bella, logo após os Malfoy quero que você lidere o segundo ataque, em Dublin. Creio que umas três horas de diferença entre os ataques sejam suficientes. De qualquer forma, vou aparecer através da chave de portal, e invocar os zumbis para você liderar. Também tocarei na Marca Negra, quando cada ataque começar, para vocês saberem o andamento da operação. Rabastan; você comanda o terceiro, logo após Bella, em Viena. Rodolfo, você vêm após seu irmão, em Berlim. Lisboa é com você, Nott. Eu liderarei o ataque a Milão. Os ataques começarão hoje à noite, às 22 h. Podem se retirar. Ah, Lúcio, avise aos outros Comensais que se sentirem a Marca doer no braço hoje à noite e amanhã, para não virem até mim, mas não explique o porquê. Os ataques precisam ser surpresa para todos.

- Milorde? E se algo der errado na operação?- perguntou Draco. _Quero muito que algo dê errado desta vez; não quero ver aquelas coisas andando por aí; comendo gente viva._

Voldemort respondeu:

_-_Nada vai dar errado, Menino Malfoy. Absolutamente nada.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

N/A Oie! Esse é o maior capítulo até agora! Maior que o cap 6, embora a minha N/A não seja tão gigante dessa vez. Eu disse que escrevo melhor as partes de ação...não as coisas banais. Eu queria que vocês dissessem quando entram na net, pra eu saber quando a maioria pode saber que a fic foi atualizada... e postar de modo que voces possam ler no dia mais "votado"! Essa semana vai ser muito corrida...deixei os trabalhos de férias para a última semana...hehehe / tenho 3 pra fazer...e logo depois começam as aulas. Mas creio que agora q eu vejo os hits, e tenho reviews meio q fixas ( Manu e Miaka salvando a minha inspiração), mais algumas pessoas ocasionais revisando às vezes, eu fico muito feliz e creio que um capitulo sairá por semana, de tamanho médio...ok ? As respostas das reviews têm uma pista aqui...outra ali...

**Vamos às reviews, por ordem de envio:**

**Manu Black: **_ Desculpa Manu, mas eu PRECISO te dar uma bronca por causa dessa review. Que história é essa de ficar suspirando por conta do MEU Draco? Ta louca?_ _heuiahiahe mas voltando à normalidade ( voltando não..no meu caso, indo só..depois eu volto pro meu estado normal de anormalidade), eu tb amo francês...tive 3 anos de curso_ e _sei as regras suficientes pra dar uma voltinha em Paris. Meu único problema é o vocabulário, que de acordo com a extensão do idioma, é relativamente pequeno. Por isso, meu dicionário ta todo esfolado...tem até página soltando colada com durex...P ainda vai ter algumas partes em latim, e outras em francês, mas isso eu não posso falar, né queridinha..heuaheuaeae bisous et merci pour le review!_

_**Miaka:** Ele ainda é meio obcecado pela Ginny. Mas ele é realista ao extremo...sonhar não faz parte do vocabulário dele. Ele não tem planos para o futuro, e vive apenas o presente; por isso não tem esperança alguma e pouco se importa com a Guerra. Ele só escolheu o lado que lhe ofereceu mais benefícios ( que incluíam a privação de uma morte lenta e dolorosa), mas não tem real amor pelo que faz. É como o trabalho de um cobrador de ônibus; ele só faz porque tem que fazer algo pra ganhar a vida, não porque gosta. Com relação ao fato do Draco achar que Voldemort é gay, ele acha mesmo, mas guarda a opinião só pra ele através da Oclumência. Acho que em quase todos os capítulos em que eles "contracenarem" de alguma forma vai ter um comentário desse, pra estragar a história...hehaueiahheae Bjos e thanks pela review!_

_**Allie Fowl: **Você é a única autora que teve tempo de ler minha fic...snif snif...mandei reviews pedindo pra 3 autoras cujas fics eu adorei e só vc respondeu, acredita?Sandálias da Humildade pra elass...heuaheaheae brincadeiraaaa, coitadas... Tudo bem, se elas leram eu ja to feliz...Sobre a pesquisa q eu fiz, foi uma delícia. O site é bem completo e objetivo, e tem fotos de cada aposento...A cidade de Český Krumlov fica perto da divisa entre a Tchecoslováquia e a Áustria, e não chega a ter 2000 habitantes. O castelo é lindo...aconselho a ver algumas fotos...o site ta no meu perfil, com algumas indicações. Então pesquisar sobre tudo isso...sobre lendas e contos fascinantes, castelos medievais e tudo o mais é muito gostoso...pesquisa de escola é o que mata! Fazer tudo por obrigação enche o saco, né...Não vou demorar com os caps, prometo! Mas só se voce nao demorar com os seus ( chantangenzinha básica), ok?Ah, esqueci de dizer na review q te deixei que eu não me importo com o H/G do início, a minha tb teve/terá...H/G e D/G...meus dois shippers favoritos; pq abrem muitas possibilidades para explorar as personalidades de dois casais...hum, inexplorados até agora pela JK. Bjos e valeu pela review! _

_**Interrompemos esta N/A para um comunicado INÉDITO da autora:**_

_Leiam a fic **A Mediadora** e revisem pra manu, nem que seja pra dizer q eu sou um lixo betando... se bem q vcs nem perceberiam, eu quase não beto, a manu escreve direitinho...XD E leia também **Além da Mágoa**, outra fic très magnifique dela!_

_A fic da Allie Fowl, **Para quitar uma dívida**, mostra um Draco folgado e presunçoso, do jeitinho que nós ( mulheres e gays ), amamos! Read it, vale a pena!_

_**Acabou o comunicado "inédito". Bjos. Pode sair agora da página da fic, contanto que volte na próxima atualização... X P adoro vcs todos!**_

_**Nay**_

_**ou**_

_**NaHemWe**_


	9. Cap 9 Ataques

**Cap 9 Ataques e Traições**

_**Quartel-General dos Comensais, 22 de setembro**_

_Porra. O que eu vou fazer? São 17h 54min 12s, e os ataques vão começar daqui quatro horas; às 22 h, de acordo com Londres, e às 23 h, no horário de Paris. Logo logo pegaremos uma chave de portal para lá, e faremos um relatório breve antes do ataque; na verdade, meu pai já deve estar vindo me chamar. Eu não sei se conseguirei chegar perto daquelas coisas sem desmaiar com o cheiro...e com o medo. Quem não estava lá não tem idéia do medo que essas criaturas instalam em você, só de olhar para elas... Alguém está vindo, ouço passos. Deve ser meu pai... Já era._

- Draco! Pronto?- disse Lúcio Malfoy. _Aí, não falei?_

- Sim, pai. Tudo pronto.

- Certo. A chave de portal está programada para daqui exatos cinco minutos. Segure nas malas e vamos logo!

- Mas e o Lorde?

- Ele só irá na hora dos ataques, moleque. Prepare-se, a qualquer momento agora...

Draco sentiu o puxão no umbigo característico das chaves de portal, e alguns segundos depois apareceu em Paris.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Subúrbio de Paris, 22 de setembro**_

Ele reconheceu exatamente o lugar onde estava. _Amour et Sexe Motel_, na _Rue Martel_...subúrbio de Paris para trouxas, mas muito próximo do centro bruxo da cidade; o Centre de Sorcellerie Parisien ( Centro de Bruxaria Parisiense), também chamado de CSP. Passara por lá várias vezes quando criança, a caminho do Ministério parisiense. Na verdade, seu pai tinha alguns contatos úteis lá, como Françoise Lebrun (uma de suas amantes), a qual trabalhava no _Cabinet du Ministre Française_; ou seja, no gabinete do ministro francês.

_**Flashback**_

**_Amour et Sexe, Paris. Quatro anos atrás._**

_Um Draco de dezesseis anos viu seu pai chegando perto da mulher. Era loira, bonita, e tinha um sorriso cativante. Lúcio disse algo em seu ouvido, e ela respondeu, mostrando-o alguns papéis. Ele sorriu e falou:_

_-Merci, il sera très utile pour moi._

_- Je vous en prie. Maintenant, je veux t'avoir comme récompense. Ôte-tu Draco d'ici. Il est très jeune pour voir les choses qu' on fera..._

_- Il n'est pas très jeune, laisse-il au la salle de bains. Tu m'auras. _

_O menino Malfoy entendera tudo o que disseram. Seu pai agradecia a Françoise por algo que seria muito útil. Ela quis tê-lo como recompensa pelas informações, e disse para Lúcio tirar Draco dali, pois era muito jovem para ver as coisas que eles fariam. Seu pai apenas respondera que o filho não era jovem demais e que Françoise deixasse-o no banheiro. Disse também que ela o teria. _

_Françoise Lebrun realmente tivera seu pai; num motel barato chamado Amour et Sexe, em Paris. Draco estava chocado; seu pai sempre fora seu exemplo de vida, e agora traía sua mãe. Sempre tivera suspeitas, mas nesse dia fora quase obrigado a presenciar a cena, pois o apartamentinho medíocre em que ficaram tinha apenas dois cômodos: o quarto e o banheiro. Draco não podia sair, porque o mundo caía lá fora em forma de água. Foi nesse dia chuvoso, na Cidade Luz, que Draco perdeu para sempre o respeito por Lúcio Malfoy. _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Ao lembrar dessas coisas, Draco sentiu um assomo de ódio. Ódio por seu pai também, mas principalmente ódio de si mesmo por seguir as merdas que foram os passos dele. Estava ficando exatamente igual: frio, galinha, seguindo um bruxo maldito e cruel, e o pior: sem nada na cabeça. Nem um único grama de titica de coruja...

- Draco, dê uma volta disfarçado por Paris, e diga como está o movimento por aqui.

- Por que trouxemos malas, se só vamos ficar cinco horas aqui?

- Para parecermos dois dos milhares de turistas que chegam por aqui, imbecil. Sinceramente, não sei como o Lorde o promoveu... _Quem esse puto pensa que é para me tratar assim? Eu não sou tão imbecil quanto ele é! É sempre assim. Na frente dos outros é "filhinho querido", por trás é sempre menosprezando... Pra mim chega. Não agüento mais...vou enfrentá-lo._

- Não fale assim comigo, Lúcio. Quem você pensa que é para me tratar assim? Olhe para você antes de falar de mim, seu medíocre.

- Quê? Eu sou seu superior, moleque! Me respeite!

- Foda-se. Você sempre foi um filho da puta com a minha mãe, e um péssimo pai. Por que eu deveria te respeitar?

PAF. Lúcio batera na face pálida do filho e disse:

- Ouça aqui, seu vermezinho. Tenho vergonha de você, e você deve ter reparado que eu só te chamo de filho em público, e ainda raramente. Eu não te considero meu filho, simplesmente porque você não serve a mim e ao Lorde como um filho meu faria. Agora cale a boca, se não quiser que eu azare você e estrague essa sua carinha ridícula.

O filho se calou, por não saber o que dizer. A atitude e palavras do pai apenas aumentaram o rancor que o filho sentia.

- Ande, disfarce-se e vá para a sua missão.

- Já vou. - disse o Malfoy mais novo, e enfeitiçou os cabelos e o rosto, de modo a parecer um jovem parisiense.

Draco fez seu relatório em duas horas, e as duas restantes foram sofridas por conta da espera. Quanto mais se aproximava a hora do ataque , mais ele tremia. Não sabia se era de medo, de raiva, de ansiedade ou o que quer que fosse; mas ele tremia.

**_22:50_** : Voldemort aparatara no número 15 do motelzinho, e chamou por Lúcio:

- Sim, Milorde; estou aqui. - disse ele saindo do banheiro.

- Estão prontos?

- Sim, estamos prontos há horas.- disse Lúcio.

- E você, Draco? Você não me parece bem. Está fraquejando?- disse Voldemort.

- Na-não, Milorde; apenas... ansioso.

- Ótimo. Não admito fracos a meu serviço. Disfarcem-se. O ataque vai começar neste instante... Vamos para o _Centre de Sorcellerie Parisien._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Centre de Sorcellerie Parisien, ou CSP; 22 de setembro.**_

Os Comensais aparataram. Era sábado e o lugar era várias vezes maior que o Beco Diagonal, dada a quantidade elevada de turistas na capital francesa. A cidade já estava no fim da alta temporada, mas ainda havia cerca de vinte e cinco mil pessoas no lugar. Eles levaram cerca de dez minutos para acessar o lugar perfeito para começar o ataque; tudo fora planejado meticulosamente, baseado nos relatórios de Draco. O CSP era magnífico. Estava dividido em oito alas, denominadas de acordo com os pontos cardeais e colaterais, e as alas estavam dispostas como a rosa-dos-ventos da bússola. Havia a Ala Norte, a Sul, a Leste e a Oeste; assim como a Noroeste, Nordeste, Sudeste e Sudoeste. Voldemort e seus dois seguidores postaram-se no ponto central do CSP, onde as alas se cruzavam. Lá havia todos os tipos de estabelecimentos, desde boticas a livrarias; de danceterias bruxas a sorveterias. Só se podia aparatar do lado de fora do magnífico portão de cristal, que tinha uma espécie de campo antitrouxas especialmente para este fim.

O Lorde abaixou a capa, e alguns bruxos reconheceram seus olhos vermelhos; a gritaria e o pânico começaram naquele instante, e não existia previsão de quando parariam. Voldemort riu, pegou sua varinha e gritou _**Ficta Mors**._

Draco sentiu um frio na espinha. A música, que em seus devaneios durante a madrugada fora denominada Dança da Morte, começara, e o coro de vozes também. Ninguém na capital francesa sabia o que elas significavam, embora todos sentissem o mesmo medo que Draco sentira ao ouví-las pela primeira vez; só que eles tinham a pequena vantagem de poder fugir.

Agora as zumbis começavam a vir do chão; translúcidos e escuros, como no ritual. Dessa vez, parecia ter cerca de 800 deles. O Jovem Malfoy não sabia por que tudo estava acontecendo mais rápido dessa vez; as coisas já começavam a se tornar visíveis.

Alguns bruxos pararam para ver o que eram as formas; mas quando o fizeram, correram para longe o mais rápido possível. Voldemort riu mais alto quando os zumbis começaram a andar em direção à única saída, o grande portão de cristal na Ala Sul; onde todas as pessoas se aglomeravam, desesperadas para sair. O bruxo das trevas gritou algum feitiço de isolamento no portão, que não poderia ser desfeito por magia branca; aprisionando as pessoas com algo pior que a morte.

Os parisienses e os turistas agora estavam encurralados. O Menino Malfoy sentiu caírem lágrimas de seus olhos quando viu o primeiro zumbi agarrar um menino de uns três anos, do colo da mãe acuada, e arrancar-lhe um pedaço da barriga. O menininho era loirinho e bochechudo, exatamente como Draco quando pequeno. O Menino Malfoy provou naquele dia que sim, Malfoys choram; e que não, nem todos os Malfoy são doentes a ponto de achar aquele massacre bonito.

A carnificina continuou por horas; e nenhuma ajuda veio, pois ninguém sabia do ataque. As pessoas inimigas tinham sido isoladas no CSP de todos os contatos com o exterior do centro bruxo, por conta do feitiço de isolamento do Lorde.Ele também garantira que nenhum feitiço inimigo pudesse ser executado. Lúcio coordenava os zumbis, que tinham sido instruídos para obedecê-lo minutos antes de Voldemort partir. Este seguira para Dublin, para o começar o segundo ataque.

Draco caminhava incólume entre as criaturas; o medo que sentia delas parecia ter evaporado quando viu o menininho morrer, dando lugar a ódio e arrependimento. As coisas pareciam atacar apenas os inimigos de seu "Mestre". Ele observava cada mordida, cada morte, cada ataque... algumas lágrimas solitárias desciam pelo seu rosto quando crianças morriam. E ele não fazia nada para impedir. _Não há nada para ser feito_; _não há como destruir esses malditos!_

Decidiu parar de ver todo aquele sangue e entrou na primeira loja que viu. Querendo ir para um lugar mais calmo, caminhou para o fundo da loja e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Três zumbis estavam mortos, e havia sangue para todos os lados. Mortos. De verdade._ Mas eles não morrem! Ou melhor, eles já estão mortos! Como conseguiram matá-los_?

_- _Golpeie-os na cabeça. - disse alguém; ou melhor, uma garota.

- Quê?

- Você perguntou como conseguimos matá-los; e Anna respondeu. Golpeie-os na cabeça. É assim que eles morrem; você tem que danificar o cérebro, então golpeie-os com força na cabeça. Aquele-maldito-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado inutilizou nossas varinhas aqui dentro. Ou seja, não podemos sair aparatando, não podemos fazer feitiços... não sei como sobreviveremos, mas não vamos desistir tão fácil. - disse um rapaz.

Draco olhou para as pessoas, que estavam no andar de cima da loja. Eram duas garotas, de uns 18 anos, e um rapaz, da mesma idade. Todos eram morenos de olhos escuros, e não pareciam ser parisienses.

- Eu não sabia disso...não sabia...- Draco disse baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para os jovens. _Seu loiro maldito...O Lorde mencionou isso...eu poderia ter salvado todas aquelas crianças. - _Vocês são turistas?

- Sim, ingleses; meu nome é Anna Calliston. Esta é Veronica, minha irmã; e aquele é Bruce McCleery. E você?

- Draco. Só...Só Draco.

- Não quer revelar seu sobrenome?

- Não. Eu me envergonho de carregá-lo. Prefiro manter em segredo.

- Tá bom então... Mas me diz... Que merda é essa que está acontecendo? - perguntou McCleery.

- O Lorde das Trevas fez uma maldição e agora controla esses zumbis; há cinco mil deles espalhados pelo mundo... nós estamos perdidos...- respondeu Draco, querendo simplificar; embora só tenha conseguido diminuir a esperança dos corações dos três jovens.

- E por que essas coisas parecem aumentar de número? - disse Veronica. Parecia triste; embora determinada.

- Porque cada um que eles mordem se torna um deles depois de algumas horas; agora são 8:41 no horário de Paris. Já estamos aqui há quase dez horas; quem foi mordido primeiro com certeza já virou zumbi.

- Ok...Cuidado, Draco! Aí vem mais dois! - gritou Anna.

Dois dos demônios entraram na loja e passaram reto por Draco. Os garotos ficaram perplexos, pois cada um passou de um lado do rapaz, e sem atacá-lo; e os dois tentaram subir as escadas.

Veronica pegou um livro pesadíssimo e jogou-o na cabeça do zumbi que vinha na frente. Ele cambaleou e caiu da escada, chegando aos pés do Comensal. Este olhou a criatura e lembrou das palavras de Anna e McCleery: _Golpeie-os na cabeça._

Draco imediatamente lançou um **_Bombarda_** na cabeça do zumbi, explodindo-a. Em seguida fez o mesmo com o outro, que ainda tentava subir as escadas.

- Você...Você pode usar feitiços!

- Sim. - disse Draco. _Eu...eu acho que ainda posso salvar aqueles bebês. Isso pode custar mais que a minha vida... mas eu não tenho coragem suficiente para lidar com toda essa Maldição_. - Quero sair daqui o mais depressa possível. Não suporto mais essas criaturas; preciso ver Dumbledore e falar o que aconteceu.

- Leve-nos com você!- implorou Anna.

- Como eu faria isso?

- Com uma chave de portal, sei lá; mas por favor, não nos deixe para morrer aqui; leve-nos de volta para a Inglaterra!- disse McCleery.

Draco olhou-os, e olhou para a entrada da loja. A chacina continuava além do vidro da vitrine, e outras carnificinas iguais se iniciaram antes. O Comensal sentiu sua Marca queimar seis vezes; o Lorde, aparentemente satisfeito com os resultados, desistira de fazer ataques de três em três horas; e passou a fazê-los de hora em hora. Até o momento, Paris, Dublin,Viena, Berlim, Lisboa e Milão estavam sendo atacadas ao mesmo tempo, e ninguém sabia além da elite dos Comensais; Voldemort isolara todos os centros bruxos atacados como fizera com o CSP. O loiro pensou em toda a destruição que causara ao decifrar as charadas e achar o altar, e decidiu levar os jovens com ele. _Pelo menos vou salvar alguém desse inferno._

- Ok... Me dêem algo para transformar em chave de portal. - mandou Draco.

- Obrigada! Toma; pega esse livro! - disse Veronica, sorrindo aliviada e atirando-lhe um livro grande.

- Perfeito. _Portus! _Pronto. Vamos voltar para a Grã-Bretanha... e rápido.

Dizendo isso, os quatro bruxos seguraram na chave de portal e foram transportados para o saguão de Hogwarts.

_É, **Milorde**... Algo sim, deu errado no seu plano. Eu dei errado no seu plano._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**Hogwarts; 23 de setembro.**_

A primeira coisa que as garotas fizeram ao reconhecer o saguão foi abraçar o loiro, gratas por ele ter tirado-as daquele inferno; mas McCleery estava quieto. Todos estavam ensangüentados dos pés à cabeça; principalmente depois que Malfoy ter explodido as cabeças dos zumbis. Os garotos também cheiravam a morte, e tremiam.

Draco nem ligou para isso. Eram 7:50 da manhã na Inglaterra; horário do café da manhã em Hogwarts. Dumbledore devia estar no Salão Principal, então era para lá que o loiro iria. Precisava confessar; ajudar a desfazer a merda que fizera. Ainda havia um jeito, mas apenas a elite de Voldemort sabia como. _E eu faço parte dela._

Pensando isso, ele adentrou o Salão, e caminhou diretamente para Dumbledore. Os professores se levantaram imediatamente e pegaram a varinha; mas não fariam nada impensado diante dos estudantes. Draco Malfoy era conhecido como Comensal apenas pela Ordem; porém, esta não podia mandar prendê-lo por falta de provas. Para mostrar seu arrependimento e boas intenções, Draco jogou a varinha (que ainda estava em sua mão) no chão, aos pés do diretor; e continuou andando em sua direção devagar.

- O que quer aqui, Senhor Malfoy? - Perguntou Minerva McGonagall, quando o loiro chegou perto da mesa dos professores.

- Rendição, McGonagall. - respondeu; e dirigiu-se a Dumbledore. Sua voz soava desesperada. - Houve ataques... na França...em Berlim...Dublin...Viena...Milão..Lisboa...eu...eu fiz uma burrada... Não tinha idéia a que ponto as coisas chegariam... Crianças, Dumbledore...crianças... - nesse ponto a voz de Draco falhou...e novamente lágrimas marejaram seus olhos; mas ele continuou. - Preciso falar com a Ordem urgentemente... vocês são os únicos que podem me ajudar... Mas saibam que não sou mais um Comensal.

- E o que você é agora, Malfoy? - perguntou o diretor.

- Um traidor, Dumbledore. Um traidor.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

_**N/A:** _oieee! Tudo bem aí? Curtiram o cap? esse ganhou dos outros em palavras...bateu o cap 8 por só 102 palavras, mas ainda assim é o maior! tomara que vá crescendo, né...XD semana que vem começam minhas aulas, e o próximo capítulo vai ser chatinho pra mim... nao acho que vá gostar de escrever como gostei desse. Eu travei uma hora, mas depois tudo fluiu...bom...vamos às reviews!

_**Miaka**: Moçaaaa ja li suas fics e ja deixei review na Confissões...vc deve ter visto, tanto que me adicionou no MSN. Só que tem um detalhezinho pequenininho: vc nao entra no msn. Humpf... to esperandooo!_

_O Draco não suportou ver tudo aquilo... Imagina voce vendo uns zumbis devorando uma criança... ele não é o doente q nem o voldie... Se arrependeu de verdade por ter causado aquilo, tanto que traiu o Lorde. E não, ele não vai ficar bonzinho; só vai assumir que não é cruel a esse ponto. Vai continuar sendo folgado, presunçoso e perfeito. Aiai... e a Manu Black fica tentando roubá-lo de mim...mas ela só TENTA mesmo viu..heuaheiuhae brigada pela review...bjos!_

_**Dessinha McGuiller**: A intenção da fic é ser meio bizarra...tipo...não tem como zumbis não serem bizarros. Se você achou isso do último capitulo, vai ficar chocada com esse...hehuahe eu fiquei com dó de matar o menininho...aquele primeiro que levou uma mordida na barriga. Mas precisava ser algo forte pra fazer o Draquinho deixar cair a frieza, né...E mais trechos em francês pra vcs! eu ia pôr só a tradução, mas a pedidos...resolvi deixar assim...XD_

_Com relação ao D/G...ele vai acontecer... e pelo menos o meu planejamento ta mto legal..XD Resta saber se eu conseguirei colocar as idéias no papel né..._

_E não se preocupe em falar demais...eu gosto...heuahehuaiheae bjos e obrigada!_

_**Manu Black:** É, meu Draco sim. Casamos em Las Vegas... Nem adianta chiar , pq ele não é muçulmano e muito menos bígamo... desista! hueaieaheae _

_Moça, voce tem 19 anos...medo de zumbi_s _é pra gente da minha idade assim..tipo...uns 15...heahuehuaheae_

_Sobre a sua fic, não exija tanto dela. A idéia é excelente, e eu tb tive poucas reviews! se vc for fazer a média, dá 2,75 reviews por capitulo! Isso significa q eu devo parar de escrever_? _Hum...Não né...é pra isso que servem os hits. Isso que me anima, e não deve desistir de uma fic boa só pq tem gente (q nem eu assim) q nao deixa review...faça pra quem lê! Humpf...olha q sermão q eu passei...heuaheahieuhae tudo bem, eu posso, sou sua besta-reader mesmo...XD Bjos!_

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Vc não podia ter um nick menos comprido não_?_ heuahuiehiaheae brincadeira...que bom que vc amou, eu curti muito a Objeção ! Só acho que ela devia ser mais compridinha...humpf...mas em compensação, faz uma continuação, vai...XD _

_E não, não ta uma m...lê o q eu disse aqui em cima na resposta pra Manu...vcs sao duas doidas...XD _

_O cap 9 ta ai, e sua review foi uma review tão empolgada que eu me empolguei tb...programei pra postar só na sexta à noite...mas vcs venceram. Ta aí o capitulo! Bjos e thanks pela review...XD_

_**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **o.O... heuahuiehaeiuahe eu tb deixo algumas reviews assim quando meu irmao enche meu saco pra sair...XD vcs me animaram muitos com essas reviews! Brigada mesmooooo e nao esquece de deixar uma review com só 7563848 caracteres da proxima vez hein...ehaeuiaheae Bjoes!_

_Acho que é só. **A Mediadora** e **Além da Mágoa**, da Manu Black, e **OBJEÇÃO**, da moça do nick comprido, a ChunLi Weasley Malfoy ...as fics são muito boas... não são toscas q nem a minha e nem bizarras...vale muito a pena! XD_

_Bjos_

_**Nay**_


	10. Cap 10 Doces Lembranças

**Arrumei o capítulo, ele foi postado dia 03/08/2005. De lá pra cá, muitas coisas rolaram...voltei a escrever a fic, e explico o pq no próximo cap.bjos!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 10- Doces Lembranças**

_**Largo Grimmauld, 23 de setembro**_

_Mione e Rony estão brigando de novo. Não sei como aturo esses dois... e o pior, não sei como eles se aturam! Deviam ganhar um troféu por tanta paciência... Ou não._

- Rony, deixa de ser cabeça-dura, você sabe que eu estou certa! Por que não assume isso de vez?- gritou Mione, estarrecida.

- Porque você não está certa! - respondeu o ruivo, no mesmo tom.

- Claro que eu estou!

- Calem a boca vocês dois... - disse Harry, distraído por algo à frente dele.- O patrono de Dumbledore está aqui... Ele tem alguma mensagem urgente.

_Graças a Merlin esses dois idiotas se calaram enquanto Harry recebia a mensagem. Todos os outros membros da Ordem estão fora em missões, porque é assim o tempo todo agora; missões e mais missões. Ou seja,no largo Grimmauld só estamos nós quatro e mamãe._

_- _Harry? Diga logo...o que Dumbledore quer? - perguntei.

- Quer a nossa presença em Hogwarts imediatamente. - respondeu ele.

- Vocês? Não seria melhor que eu fosse? - disse mamãe.

- Não, Molly, Dumbledore chamou a nós e pediu que a senhora ficasse na Ordem. Parece que vamos ouvir o depoimento de um Comensal traidor; e ainda é um que pertencia ao círculo íntimo de Voldemort.

- Comensal traidor? Da elite ainda? - eu disse. - Você-Sabe-Quem vai massacrá-lo quando souber que foi traído... quem é o burro?

- Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Traindo Voldemort? - perguntou Mione.

- Sim; é o que diz a mensagem.

- Mas Lúcio Malfoy parecia ser mais próximo de Você-Sabe-Quem do que um amante, o que não duvido nada que os dois sejam... Por que o trairia? Ciúme do namorado? - disse Rony, rindo da piada babaca logo depois.

- Não esse Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. - disse Harry, enquanto os outros ficavam meio perplexos.

- Vamos, peguem uma das chaves de portal que Dumbledore deixou. Precisamos ir o mais depressa possível. Vão primeiro; eu vou daqui uns dez minutos. Como podem ver, ainda estou de pijamas. - disse Ginny. _Estamos indo falar com o Malfoy... um cara praticamente morto por ter traído o Lorde._

_- _Porque simplesmente não aparatamos ? - perguntou Rony. Eu, Mione e Harry reviramos os olhos. Rony nunca aprenderia que não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, 23 de setembro**_

_Eu estou sentado de frente para o diretor, não faço nem idéia de onde minha varinha está no momento, mas estou esperando os membros da Ordem que ouvirão meu depoimento. Resumi a história no caminho, e Dumbledore parece-me preocupadíssimo; ainda não falei que há uma contramaldição. Eles devem chegar a qualquer instante... Contanto que não seja o Potter, o capacho ruivo dele, nem a Sangue-ruim... e que não tenha nenhuma cabeça vermelha no bando, tá ótimo._

A porta se abriu num estrondo e três jovens apareceram, com o rapaz moreno à frente; todos estavam ofegantes.

- Prof. Dumbledore? O senhor nos chamou? - disse o rapaz.

- Sim, Sr. McCleery. Preciso que estejam presentes para ouvir o relato do Sr. Malfoy. Sente-se, Bruce. Vocês também, Anna e Veronica.

- Malfoy? - perguntou Anna, que como os outros dois ficara boquiaberta. Ainda não sabiam que Draco era _Draco Malfoy, _o suposto Comensal que vinhade uma família com longo relacionamento amoroso-e-quase-sexual com o lado das trevas; mas não falaram nada.

- Sim, Malfoy. Por que o espanto? - respondeu o diretor.

- Na-nada... É que era o outro Malfoy que estava coordenando aquelas coisas... reconhecemos pelas fotos fotos de fugitivo de Azkaban; mas não achávamos que o cara que nos tirou de lá fosse parente dele. - respondeu Veronica.

- Sim, aquele loiro maníaco é o meu pai, por isso estou aqui. Eu era Comensal da Morte, por isso podia executar feitiços; mas não sou mais.- disse o sonserino, que virou-se para o diretor. - Dumbledore, escute... Eles não são da Ordem, ou são? Não acha que seria imprudente deixá-los ouvir tudo?

- Eles passaram por uma provação terrível esta noite, de acordo com o pequeno resumo que você fez. Precisam saber o porquê de terem passado por isso, para depois poderem compreender. É como eu disse a Harry depois do episódio com Voldemort, no Torneio Tribruxo. Compreender é o primeiro passo para aceitar, e somente aceitando podemos superar. É melhor que eles fiquem. - respondeu o diretor.

- Ah... Ok então. Hum...Dumbledore?

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy? - respondeu o diretor.

- Quais membros da Ordem virão? - perguntou Draco.

Nesse momento, a porta da sala se abriu novamente, e com muita rapidez. Outros três jovens apareceram, mas estes não eram _nadinha_ do agrado de Draco Malfoy.

- Dumbledore, estamos aqui. - disse o moreno de olhos verdes. - Já podemos começar.

_Ah, como eu sou sortudo...Isso que dá tentar dar uma de bonzinho...sou legal, vou falar como salvar o mundo e esses babacas me aparecem. Podia ser qualquer um, mas os deuses pensaram "Não basta a tortura infinita à qual ele será submetido por trair o Lorde! Vamos punir Draco Malfoy! Vamos mandar o Potter Podre, o Cabeça-de-Fósforo e a Ex-Dentuça Sabe-tudo para ferrá-lo de vez!". Mas não vou perder a chance de provocá-los. Posso estar chocado, arrependido e tudo o mais, mas ainda não sou bonzinhocom essa raça! _

_- E Ginny_? - perguntou o diretor, mas Draco não ouviu, pois estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Já vem, precisava se trocar. Acabáramos de acordar quando seu patrono chegou. - respondeu Rony, que logo após se dirigiu a Draco. - Olá Malfoy. Como tem passado? Muito mal, espero.

O eterno sonserino ignorou o comentário, mas foi venenoso ao cumprimentá-los.

- Mas que surpresa vê-los aqui... achei que estariam escondidos do Lorde Malvado no seu QG, com o rabinho entre as pernas... ou quem sabe no chiqueiro que você chama de casa, junto aos porcos.

Rony fez menção de avançar para cima de Draco, mas Harry segurou-o.

- Malfoy... Parece-me que quem está com o rabinho loiro entre as pernas é você. Resolveu aceitar a mediocridade dos Comensais e vir para o lado da Luz? - disse Harry, sarcasticamente.

- Resolvi aceitar sim, Potter, mas não estou do lado da Luz. Só quero que o Lorde das Trevas pare. Se isso acontecer não quer dizer que vocês são melhores; quer dizer apenas que os Comensais são tão estúpidos que não podem vencer um moleque com a cabeça aberta e a Ordem do Passarinho. - respondeu Draco.

-E por que desertou? Ficou assustadinho com os _Avada Kedavra_ e _Crucio _que fizeram você assistir, enquanto lançavam em pessoas inocentes? - disse Mione friamente.

- Olha, sua metida a sabe-tudo de sangue ruim, eu vi coisas milhares de vezes piores que Maldições Imperdoáveis, então cale essa sua boca suja antes que passe alguma doença para mim. - replicou Malfoy. - Não foi você quem viu bebês sendo devoradas por zumbis comedores de carne por sua causa, durante uma noite inteira. Então não fale do que não sabe.

- Como é? - disse alguém que chegava. Mais uma cabeça vermelha.

_Ginny. _

_Merlin... não te vejo há três anos. Você está linda._

- Malfoy...conte isso direito pra gente. Quem são eles? - perguntou Harry, olhando para Bruce, Anna e Veronica.

Draco ainda admirava a ruiva; estava com um brilho no olhar por reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo. No entanto, a única pessoa que percebeu a admiração foi Dumbledore. Aparentemente, os outros pensaram, na sua inexperiência de vida, que Draco apenas a encarava; e que buscava algo para criticá-la. Mal sabiam eles que ele nunca conseguiria criticá-la realmente. _Ela é perfeita. Até os cabelos de fogo deixam-na especial._

- O que foi, Malfoy, perdeu alguma coisa? - disse Ginny. _Preciso manter a frieza com ela...ou esses anos todos de esforço vão cair por terra. Ainda mais agora que sou um traidor, é perigoso me aproximar. Se o Lorde ficar sabendo, vai torturá-la para me punir; tenho certeza._

- Não, Weasley, nada. Eu me distraí um pouco, não é nada da sua conta. Esses três são bruxos ingleses que estavam de férias em Paris, eu tirei-os de lá. Este se chama Bruce McCleery, e aquelas são Anna e Veronica Calliston.Vão poder comprovar tudo o que eu disser.

- Não precisamos de nenhuma prova, Malfoy. Primeiro, você estará sob efeito do _Veritaserum. _Segundo: não que confiemos em você, mas já suspeitávamos que o ritual tivesse sido realizado; só não sabíamos que Voldemort agiria tão rápido. - disse Harry. _Veritaserum? Eles não podem saber de Ginny! Principalmente ela! Draco, controle-se! Você não pode deixar transparecer nervosismo sob a perspectiva da poção da verdade mais potente que existe._

- Vocês são realmente burros. Ele está perdendo a guerra, tem a chance de dar a volta por cima e vai esperar vocês terem mais chances de vencê-lo. Não é muito **inteligente**, não? - disse o loiro, impaciente.

- Malfoy, se não precisássemos de você eu te quebrava ao meio... depois em quartos, depois em oitavos...Mas infelizmente precisamos saber como foram os ataques, para estabelecer padrões e prever os próximos.

- Mas para isso vocês devem parar com essa infantilidade de discussão, Rony. - disse Ginny. - Vocês já têm 20 anos, já deveriam ter aprendido a se controlar.

- Não consigo me controlar perto dessa doninha quicante. - disse o ruivo.

- Nem eu perto desse ogro com sarapintose. - disse Draco.

- Eu não tenho sarapintose, porra!- rugiu Rony, para acrescentar logo em seguida. - Desculpe o palavrão, Dumbledore.

- Desculparei se cessarem a inimizade, pelo menos por enquanto. - respondeu o diretor. - Sr. Malfoy, vá em frente, por favor.

- Certo. Dumbledore? Aceito tomar o _Veritaserum_, mas posso pedir para somente o senhor fazer as perguntas? Não quero perguntas indesejáveis desses três idiotas.

- Perfeitamente, Sr. Malfoy. - disse Dumbledore. Parecia que ele adivinhava os pensamentos de Draco, como fazia com quase todas as pessoas ao seu redor. - Tome aqui.

Draco começou a tomar o líquido transparente. Sentiu sua mente clarear e toda emoção se esvair. Depois disse:

- Por onde começo?

- Pelo começo, seu burro... - disse Rony.

- Rony, quer parar? Estamos perdendo tempo com essa briguinha idiota de vocês! - ralhou Ginny.

- Tá bom, parei...

- Ok. Vou começar das partes importantes, ou seja, desde que eu tive que me envolver com essa história de maldição. - disse o loiro.

- Presunçoso babaca...- murmurou Rony.

- É realmente importante a minha participação, porque ninguém conseguia desvendar as charadas que abriam os Críptex, mas eu pude adivinhar todas; e ainda achei o lugar do ritual. Ou seja, tenho cinqüenta por cento de culpa nessa história. Foi assim...

Por uma hora inteira, Draco contou aos membros da Ordem da Fênix presentes e aos outros três adolescentes sua participação na Maldição. Conforme Dumbledore perguntava, o loiro começou pelos fatos na Câmara dos Críptex, depois contou o ritual; até chegar nos ataques. Quando falou do primeiro menino francês que vira morrer, sua voz embargou, mas ele forçou-se a continuar; não demonstraria fraqueza diante do Trio Maravilha. Descreveu cada morte que vira com detalhes preciosíssimos; tinha a impressão de que se contasse, as lembranças sumiriam da sua mente e minguariam a culpa que sentia. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.

Draco finalmente contou como encontrara McCleery e as garotas e como fizera uma chave de portal para ir até Hogwarts. Quando terminou, todos estavam horrorizados.

- Você...você é um monstro, Malfoy. Um monstro. - comentou Rony. Para sua surpresa, Draco concordou.

- Eu sei... minha consciência diz isso a cada minuto. A imagem do bebê não sai da minha cabeça... - disse ele, conforme sua voz ia sumindo com a lembrança; significava que o efeito do Veritaserum estava passando. No entanto, Draco não tinha algo que pretendesse omitir. - Foi isso que me fez desistir. O que acha, Granger? Ainda me acha fracote por ter desistido depois de presenciar tudo que falei?

Mione não respondeu. Realmente; Malfoy devia se sentir horrível. Mas por outro lado, ele era realmente culpado...

- E...e agora? - disse Ginny, com a voz fraquinha. Ela parecia ter se abalado mais do que os outros, pois gostava muito de crianças. - O bebê...morreu ?

- Não Ginny; um morto-vivo comeu a barriga dele e ele ainda está vivo! - disse Rony, meio nervoso.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Weasley. - ralhou Draco com Rony, dirigindo-se depois a Ginny. - Por enquanto estão mortos, ruivinha; mas tem um único jeito de fazer todos voltarem a ser humanos.

- Tem?- perguntou Harry.

- Nem os Comensais sabem que existe um jeito; se outro Comensal fosse o traidor ele não saberia dos ataques nem nada sobre a Maldição. Na verdade, vocês têm sorte de eu fazer parte da elite agora; somente sete pessoas sabem que existe uma contramaldição. Eu, Lúcio, os três Lestrange, Nott e o Lorde das Trevas.

- E qual seria ela, Malfoy? - perguntou Mione, impaciente.

Draco começou a explicar tudo sobre a contramaldição, mas Dumbledore não fizera perguntas nem comentários durante todo o seu relato; tampouco os jovens que Draco trouxera de Paris.

Dez minutos depois, Rony teve que soltar o comentário inconveniente :

- Ah claro. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é matar Voldemort, pegar o sangue dos Comensais mais experientes da corja, desvendar críptex e vencer milhares de zumbis. Não podia ser mais impossível?

- É o único jeito, Weasley, e se você fizer o grande favor de parar com as ironias eu agradeceria. Não é momento para isso.

Dumbledore adiantou-se e disse:

- Malfoy tem razão, Rony, precisamos cessar as hostilidades por enquanto. Ele forneceu informações preciosíssimas para a Ordem, e sem elas nunca poderíamos vencer essa maldição.

- Sem ele a Maldição nem teria se realizado, para começar.

- Dumbledore, posso me retirar? Estou exausto e não tenho paciência para aturar esse ruivo idiota... - disse o ex-Comensal.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Dê uma passada na enfermaria, se estiver ferido. Ginny, por favor, acompanhe-o à Ala Hospitalar, depois mostre a ele um dos quartos de hóspedes de Hogwarts - disse o diretor.

-Certo... Vamos, Malfoy. - perguntou a ruiva.

- Não posso ficar na Sala Precisa? - perguntou Draco. Tinha medo de ficar em quartos comuns e desprotegidos, pois à noite, das duas uma: ou Voldemort iria atrás dele, ou ruivos raivosos o atacariam. Todas as opções culminariam em uma morte lenta e dolorosa; então, ele preferia uma sala segura. O diretor pareceu ler seus pensamentos novamente e consentiu.

No entanto, Rony teve seu usual ataque de ciúmes.

- Dumbledore... é melhor que um de nós leve o Malfoy para a Ala; ou ele pode ir sozinho! Ele pode ser perigoso para Ginny e...

- E a Ginny não é mais um bebezinho... Ah Rony, você acha mesmo que se Malfoy fizesse parte de um plano de Voldemort ele estaria aqui, correndo risco de vida? - disse a ruiva, supreendendo a Draco. Ela nunca o defendera antes. Bom, isso não era exatamente verdade... ele se lembrava perfeitamente de um dos melhores dias da sua vida; o dia em que alguém além de sua mãe pareceu importar-se com ele. E alguém que ele amava. Esperava que ela também se lembrasse daquele dia, em que ele a salvara da morte.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hogwarts, 23 de dezembro; três anos atrás.**_

_Draco caminhava sozinho pelos jardins. Era noite, e estava muito frio, e todos estavam no castelo. No entanto, para ele o frio era viver no mundo da alta sociedade bruxa; viver como ele vivia. Ele sentia necessidade de afastar-se do mundinho, ir para um lugar para onde não precisasse fingir ser malvado e cruel o tempo todo. No entanto, ele era um Malfoy; e isso significava que precisava manter as aparências. **Igualzinho meu pai...**_

_Ele avistou cabelos vermelhos encostados numa árvore, na margem do lago. Sentada, encontrava-se Ginny Weasley._

_No começo Draco apenas observou-a escrever. Estava corada pelo frio, e o rubor contrastava violentamente com a pele branca. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana que escrevia em seu diário..._

_Logo depois, ele viu-a calçar patins e levantar-se; ela iria patinar no lago, que no auge do inverno estava coberto com uma camada de alguns centímetros de gelo. _

_O sonserino ficou fascinado pela garota; mais ainda do que já era desde o sexto ano. Ela patinava com agilidade, delicadeza e experiência, executando saltos que Draco tinha certeza que ninguém que não fosse profissional conseguiria. _

_Fatalmente, quando ela saltou, o gelo sob seus pés rachou-se com o impacto, abrindo um buraco suficiente para ela cair dentro do lago; que para ter congelado devia estar a -15º C. _

_Draco não hesitou e foi correndo atrás dela. Viu a mão dela afundando rapidamente, e pulou dentro da água congelante. Foi como se mil facas penetrassem em sua pele, mas ele tinha uma idéia fixa na cabeça: salvar Ginny. Achou-a e puxou a ruiva o mais depressa que pôde para a superfície. A camada de gelo que sobrara parecia querer impedir tudo, e dificultou a passagem da garota. _

_Impaciente, pois sua Ginny provavelmente estaria com hipotermia, Draco murmurou **Incendio,** derretendo uma área maior para eles poderem subir. Ele levou-a para a margem e secou as roupas dela com um feitiço; também conjurou cobertores que se aqueciam sozinhos e forrou o chão para ela deitar-se, cobrindo-a. O sonserino sabia que demoraria para levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar, e que esses cuidados precisavam ser tomados imediatamente._

_Os dentes do sonserino tiritavam de frio e a boca dos dois estava roxa. Ele conjurou chocolate quente, enquanto ela recobrava a consciência. Quando ela o fez, olhou-o de modo estranho quando ele lhe deu a caneca fumegante; como se esta estivesse envenenada._

_Ele olhou- a e falou:_

_- Tome; você acabou de cair no lago, precisa se aquecer._

_- Foi...foi você que me tirou de lá? - perguntou ela depois de tomar um gole. _

_- Sim; agora pare de falar sem necessidade e tome o chocolate. Você está melhor? - perguntou o loiro._

_- Estou sim... - ela disse, e vendo um olhar de preocupação real nos olhos deles achou melhor perguntar. - E você? Está encharcado... sente e seque-se também! E... o-obrigada._

_- Não se preocupe comigo, eu não sou importante. Você precisa tomar algo quente e se aquecer imediatamente, senão pegará uma pneumonia; depois vamos à Madame Pomfrey para conferir se você está bem mesmo. E não precisa agradecer._

_Ginny demonstrava vísível confusão. Draco sentou-se a seu lado e fez para si o mesmo que fizera para ela, encostando-se na mesma árvore. Quem olhasse não acreditaria na cena. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, sentados juntos à beira do lago numa madrugada de inverno, às duas da manhã; tomando chocolate quente e envoltos em cobertores. _

_Draco virou-se para encará-la e falar alguma coisa; o silêncio estava se tornando constrangedor. Quando ele o fez, se deparou com Ginny encarando-o com uma expressão intrigada. Ele pôde ler no seu olhar que ela se perguntava por que ele a salvara._

_Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e instintivamente, os dois aproximaram-se e encostaram os lábios. Mas o beijo não passou de um selinho, pois o trio Maravilha acabara de ver a cena._

_- MALFOY! LARGA JÁ A MINHA IRMÃ! - disse um Rony furioso._

_- Eu não estou segurando-a, ou estou? Não encha o saco, Weasley. Além de não termos feito nada, ela é bem grandinha para você tratá-la dessa forma. Ela não é de vidro, sabe. - respondeu o loiro indiferente._

_- Ginny! O que aconteceu_? _Ele te forçou a algo? - perguntou Mione, preocupada._

_- Claro que não! Eu caí no lago enquanto patinava e ele me salvou. Eu fiquei inconsciente na hora, ele pulou e me tirou de lá. Conjurou cobertores, chocolate quente e tudo! Só estávamos nos aquecendo para não agravar nossa situação, daqui a pouco iríamos à Madame Pomfrey!_

_- Ginny, tem certeza de que ele não te jogou no lago? - perguntou Rony._

_- Como vocês são ingratos! Ele salva a minha vida e é assim que vocês ficam felizes por ele tê-lo feito?- rugiu a ruiva._

_- Ele pode ter feito isso só para te beijar, Gi! - justificou Harry._

_- E daí se ele tiver feito?_

_- Gi, ele é um MALFOY!_

_- Não me importa! O Draco não salvou minha vida da mesma maneira? Só prova que ele não é um monstro como vocês pensam, porque não deixou uma Weasley morrer! E outra, e daí se eu o tivesse beijado, o que VOCÊS teriam a ver com isso? Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões! E daí se eu o beijar agora?_

_Dizendo isso, Giny colou seus lábios no de Draco, e eles quase puderam ouvir o trio prender a respiração. Ela não o beijava com amor; no máximo com desejo pelo fato de Draco ser bonito e vontade de provar ao trio que não era uma garotinha. Ainda assim, beijá-la foi a melhor experiência de sua vida, mas o loiro afastou-se. Claro que o sonserino e os grifinórios entraram numa briga depois; porém, Ginny apartou-os e levou-os à Ala Hospitalar. Draco e Rony precisariam descansar algumas horas lá até a poção de cura para os hematomas fazer efeito, mas Hary pudera sair logo depois. _

_Surpreendemente, quando os dois ( Draco, e Rony) dormiram um sono encantado, foi ao lado da cama de Draco que Ginny ficou; mas ele nunca chegaria a saber disso. _

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Draco estava distraído em meio a lembranças agradáveis e apenas seguiu os passos da garota. Nem percebera, mas ele e Ginny já encaminhavam-se para a Ala Hospitalar. Não ouviu Rony protestando nem a ruiva vencendo o irmão no debate; tampouco lembrava de terem descido a escada em espiral da sala do diretor.

Os dois estavam em um silêncio tenso, e este permaneceu quando chegaram à Ala; Madame Pomfrey se assustou de início com o Comensal presente, mas Ginny tranqülizou-a e pediu a ela que o examinasse.

Ela o fez e não detectou nenhum ferimento no rapaz, além de grande cansaço pela madrugada passada em claro.

Logo após dar um frasco de poção do sono sem sonhos para o sonserino, a enfermeira retirou-se.

_- _Venha, vou acompanhá-lo até a Sala Precisa. - disse a ruiva, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Certo. - respondeu o loiro, sem saber o que dizer.

Mais uma vez, os dois seguiram juntos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até chegarem ao sétimo andar. Se despediram com um " Tchau" nervoso, e Draco fez o que era necessário para entrar na sala. Queria esquecer o que passara em Paris e lembrar-se apenas dos momentos singelos passados com Ginny; tanto atualmente como anos atrás. Quando entrou, o quarto tinha uma cama de casal com dossel, simples até; de cor escura. A parede era de um tom de baunilha, e tinha o teto rebaixado com gesso. Mas esses não eram os maiores atrativos do quarto.

Um pôster enorme de Draco e Ginny abraçados e sorrindo estava na parede. Na verdade, estava por todos os lados; em cada lugar com uma paisagem diferente. Havia vários porta-retratos com fotos dos dois na praia, numa montanha, em Hogwarts, numa festa...tudo, obviamente, fictício. Draco nunca tirara fotos com Ginny, mas adorara a mágica da sala; ela fazia parecer a relação dos dois em algum momento possível.

O loiro encaminhava-se em direção à porta, para trancá-la magicamente, quando ouviu baterem três vezes nela. Ele ouviu e desejou que todos os pôsteres e fotos sumissem do cômodo; no que foi prontamente atendido pela sala. Ele abriu a porta e uma voz feminina chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Malfoy?

Era Ginny.

- Sim?

- Esqueci de devolver sua varinha. A Profª McGonagall apanhou-a no Salão, encontrou-me no caminho e pediu-me para entregá-la a você.

- Ah...claro, claro...Obrigada, Weasley. -respondeu, pegando o objeto.

A ruiva erguera a cabeça para encará-lo e observou o quarto.

- Você tem um bom gosto. Essa decoração é linda...

- Sim; meu bom gosto é uma das minhas muitas qualidades. - disse o loiro em resposta. Queria parecer presunçoso, e conseguira; mas a verdade é que ainda ficava nervoso perto da ruiva e não sabia como agir. _Mantenha a frieza, Draco...Mantenha a frieza._

- Presunçoso como sempre...você não vai mudar, não é, Malfoy? Não sei por que esperava ter uma conversa civilizada com você...mas não vou me incomodar. Boa noite. - respondeu ela.- Qualquer coisa, me chame; ou qualquer outro membro da Ordem...

- Ok. Boa noite, Weasley. Eu estou realmente cansado...

- Certo, não vou incomodar mais. Tchau.

- Tchau... - disse Draco, fechando a porta. Logo após fazê-lo, ele fechou a porta e murmurou. - _Meu amor._

_

* * *

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_**N/A** oi gente! gostaram do cap ?Escutem, eu ainda não li o sexto livro e nem quero ler, por enquanto...pq se eu o fizer antes de terminar a fic eu sei q vou desanimar e voces ficam sem história! E eu queria fazer esse mini-action entre os dois nesse capitulo, conforme prometido pra Miaka...mas o flashback ficou meio grande, né...acho q foi a parte mais legal do capitulo... pelo menos a mais fácil de escrever!_

_Ta uma droga?Falem. Ta uma droga ao quadrado? FALEM...mas falem algo..ehahehaiueah_

_Respostas das reviews:_

**Miaka:**_Realmente, ele foi impetuoso e não pensou duas vezes ao abandonar Voldemort. Só que ele não se lembrou das conseqüências de uma traição, ainda mais uma desse tamanho, no círculo do Lorde, e vai pagar **muito caro** por isso...mas só la na frente..XD Draco percebe que está ficando igualzinho ao Lúcio, mas não vai se humilhar perante ninguém, se puder evitar. É muito orgulhoso para isso... ele só vai evitar se orgulhar de ser um Malfoy, porque afinal, depois do que o pai fez, não há mais honra no sobrenome. _

_O cap 10 ta aí, e é o mais gigantescamente gigante de todos ( existe isso? se não, acabei de inventar...heahuiehae) Bjos! e valew!_

_**ManuBlack: **o Seu Draco só existe nos SEUS sonhos...heuiaheiuhaheiae Eu sei que o negocio dos zumbis era brincadeira, né moça! Mas o meu não...heuaheahiueae eu tenho medo e fascinação por eles...é amazing! XD O Draco é bom, mas é um tipo de anti-herói. Ele fazia maldades, mas isso foi demais para a parte má dele..._

_Os hits só começaram depois do meu cap 4 ( onde eu tinha parado por uns 2 meses), então várias pessoas podem ter lido antes da contagem de hits começar. Como você não atualizou, mudou a página e ninguém mais viu a fic! Então outra razão pra vc continuar postando! Eu sei q vc tem um ou dois capitulos escritos, então nem custa nada! Humpf...heauheiahe bjos!_

_**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: É, tá razoavel sua review...heuaheuiaheuiahe brincadeira...XD Eu adoro fazer esses finais com poucas palavras, formando uma frase de impacto..pode ver, em todos os capitulos tem uma... Bom...eu tento...heuaheiuaheae_

_Lá vem outra querendo o Draco... tá bom, a gente troca, ok? Eu fico com ele de segunda, terça, quarta, quinta, sexta, sábado, domingo e feriados, e você e a Manu dividem os dias que sobraram, ok?hehaeiuhaheae adorei o plano! Bjoes!_

_**Allie Fowl**: Perfeita, maravilhosa, linda? Que exagero...heaheuihaihe Aiai, ta todo mundo reclamando que a Ginny não aparece...ela apareceu o suficiente nesse cap_? _XD de agora em diante eles vão passar mais tempo juntos, principalmente durante a fuga e... ops, deixei uma informação escapar...() ) To amando sua Fic! Nem li Half-Blood...deixei a explicação na nota...lá em cima..XD valew pela review... daqui a pouco vou deixar uma na sua fic...XD Bjos!_

_**Dark- Bride:** - Vc nem deixou review, mas td bem...eu vi q vc me adicionou no author alert...meu q orgulhooooo eu AMO a sua fic...A Anel de latinha...mto boa...aiai...heaheuhaiehae só isso q eu queria dizer...XD bjooooos!_

_Pessoal, leiam as fics da Manu Black ( **Além da Mágoa, A Mediadora e Late redemption**); da ChunLi Weasley Malfoy ( **Escolhas e Objeção**), **Anel de Latinha** da Dark-Bride e **Para quitar uma dívida**, da Allie Fowl! _

_eu leio todas e aprovo... _

_Vou encher tanto o saco de vcs pra lerem essas fics q vcs nao vao agüentar e lerão só pra eu calar a boca...heauheuahe_

_Bjooooes!_

_**Nayyy!**_


	11. Cap 11 Tentação

**N/A** vou colocar um resumo da história aqui, pra vcs lembrarem do q aconteceu:

Depois do ataque que presenciou em Paris, Draco ficou horrorizado com o que viu (e fez) ao ajudar Voldemort a convocar os zumbis, então se arrependeu. Após várias horas de ataque, ele não agüentou; Às 8 da manhã foi direto à Ordem contar tudo a Dumbledore, levando três vítimas inglesas com ele ( Anna e Veronica Calliston e Bruce McCleery). Em Hogwarts, porém, topou com o seu trio rival e um antigo (mas não superado) amor platônico: Ginny Weasley. Draco contou tudo ao diretor durante uma hora, e agora procura ajuda, no lado da luz, para desfazer seu erro.

* * *

_**QG dos Comensais, 23 de setembro**_

_**10:15 **_

- Como assim, Draco sumiu?

- Ele não respondeu à Marca, Milorde. Draco não voltou de Paris.

- Eu notei, Lúcio, e quero saber o porquê disso... Será que ele enfraqueceu? - disse Voldemort, mais para si mesmo do que para Lúcio Malfoy. - Como ele estava durante a operação?

- Ele não participou, Milorde. Eu coordenava os zumbis e desvendava esconderijos, enquanto ele vagava em meio às pessoas, só observando. Fui eu que fiz tudo.

- Não acredito. Talvez ele não estivesse preparado para comandar um ataque desse grau, e eu o superestimei... Vamos dar algumas horas para ele se recuperar. Se ele não der notícias dentro de dois dias, mande Nott caçá-lo.

- Sim, Milorde.

* * *

**Hogwarts, noite de 23 de setembro.**

_**23:44**_

Draco abriu os olhos e um teto cor _champagne _foi a primeira coisa que viu. Estranhou não ver o teto branco e mofado do QG, mas aos poucos foi lembrando de tudo que ocorrera em sua vida nos últimos dias. Virando-se, o loiro afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Dormira a o que restara da manhã, a tarde inteira mais metade da noite, e graças a uma poção dada pela enfermeira da escola não sonhara com nada. Antes de dormir implorara a ela essa poção, mas não porque ele não sentisse sono (já que não dormira as duas últimas noites); e sim porque temia que os pesadelos o assolassem durante o sono, _também._

- _Bela Adormecida_? Hora de acordar; você dormiu umas quinze horas. Ou será Cinderela? Porque faltam quinze minutos para a meia-noite, e seu feitiço vai acabar. Diga, loirinha... Que princesa você é?

- _Cale a boca_, Potter. – falou Draco, em voz alta. _Mas que moreno folgado...me chamando de princesas trouxas! Se fossem bruxas, pelo menos..._

- Você quer levantar logo dessa cama ou não? Dumbledore tem um plano, mas infelizmente precisa da sua ajuda. E estou tentando ser pacifista, Malfoy. Se você não cooperar, não conseguiremos trabalhar juntos. – Disse Harry, do outro lado da porta da Sala Precisa.

- E quem disse que pretendo trabalhar com você? Quero mais é que você morra, Potter, assim não terei que te aturar.

- Você já deve saber que sou o único que pode acabar com Voldemort, então se quer destruí-lo, terá que trabalhar comigo. Não importa se você quer ou não.

- Não quero destruí-lo, só acho que esse plano dele foi longe demais. Quero só desfazer o que fiz. A parte de acabar com ele é problema seu. – disse Draco em voz alta, enquanto levantava.

- É problema meu? Jura? Que novidade... Hein, Malfoy, eu posso entrar?

- Não, Cicatriz, não pode. A não ser que seja um dos muitos que querem me ver pelado...

- Muitos? Não sabia que homens eram a sua praia, embora percebesse que você sempre teve

um jeitinho... – disse Harry com escárnio.

- Eu atraio até os homens, mas eles não têm a minha preferência. Mesmo se tivessem, você não

teria a bênção de ser uma opção.

- Olha, Malfoy, já encheu. Parece que precisaremos da planta do seu quartel-general, então se vista logo e vá à sala do diretor. – respondeu o moreno, impaciente; fazendo o loiro resmungar:

- Pra você calar a boca, faço qualquer coisa...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**24 de setembro**_

_**00:01**_

- Senhor Malfoy. Dormiu bem, espero.

- Sim, Dumbledore, aquela poção salvou minha vida.

- Ótimo. Tenho um plano para pegarmos o sangue dos Comensais, mas preciso da planta do lugar. Você me disse que por não ser o fiel do segredo não pode contar onde fica, mas eu tenho um palpite muito forte da localização.

- Fico feliz por você, mas não creio que isso vá ajudar em alguma coisa. O feitiço Fidelius torna a casa inacessível a todos que não têm sua localização. Após o feitiço, mesmo se souber onde fica, só vai conseguir encontrar com o endereço expresso pelos proprietários ou fiel do segredo. Vocês precisariam _convencer_ _Voldemort_, que é proprietário por sangue do QG; ou o fiel do segredo, que eu nem sei quem é, a dar a localização. Não é muito fácil, sabe?

- Eu sei. Por isso precisamos de você mais do que nunca.Você precisa voltar ao QG ainda hoje, ou Voldemort vai desconfiar.

- Voltar ao QG? Ficou louco! Ele vai me torturar! – exclamou, incrédulo, o rapaz.

- Não creio que ele fará isso, Draco. – respondeu o diretor, com os olhos azuis brilhando por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Ahh que besteira a minha, temer a tortura! Voldemort _nunca_ deu indícios de ser mau e rancoroso, com certeza vai perdoar o fato de que eu contei todos os detalhes da sua missão mais importante! – disse o loiro, irônico e incrédulo. – O que te faz pensar que não vou ser desmembrado vivo?

- Meu jovem, a missão que foi designada era violenta demais, e foi a primeira que comandou. Além disso, sua tia Bellatrix ensinou-lhe Oclumência com sucesso, se não me engano. Se voltar ainda hoje, Voldemort vai acreditar que não desertou; apenas pensará que ficou chocado com o que viu. E não podemos esquecer da sua inigualável inteligência; tenho certeza de que vai conseguir fazer o que planejei.

- Eu tenho alguma escolha? – murmurou o loiro, pouco esperançoso.

- Creio que não, se quiser reparar o seu erro.

O loiro respirou fundo, em resignação, e falou:

- Certo; você venceu. Diga-me o plano.

Dumbledore sorriu, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse com uma expressão grave.

- Você vai, hoje à noite, voltar ao quartel. Finja a Voldemort que ficou um pouco abalado, mas está pronto para seguir em frente. Nessa hora suponho que ele vá tentar ler sua mente, então se prepare para usar sua Oclumência. Além disso, você precisa descobrir quem é o fiel do segredo, Draco. Algo me diz quem é, mas mesmo assim não posso me aproximar da verdade mais do que você; então descubra quem Voldemort escolheu.

O diretor pigarreou e continuou.

" Depois que descobrir, arranje um jeito da pessoa escrever o endereço da casa num papel, para que você possa trazê-lo aqui e mostrar para a Ordem. Sem o papel, apenas você saberá a localização, o que de fato você já sabe.

Baseando-nos nisso, poderemos entrar no seu QG atrás de Voldemort em pessoa, pois o sangue dele é necessário.

Será mais fácil se você puder pegar o sangue dos outros logo; isso nos pouparia muitos problemas."

- Humm... Não tinha um plano em que mais coisas pudessem dar errado? – perguntou o loiro.

- Se você tem um plano melhor, ficarei encantado em ouvi-lo.

- Não. Eu farei. Quanto tempo temos?

- Três meses, até o solstício de inverno.

* * *

**00:15**

Draco decidira pelo menos adiar, por uma hora, sua volta ao QG. Deveria ter ido diretamente à Sala Precisa e vestir as roupas de Comensal, mas uma caminhada pelos jardins da antiga escola faria muito bem. No entanto, passaria primeiro na cozinha para pegar algo decente para comer; não comia há mais de vinte e nove horas.

Chegando à pintura da fruteira, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar dos despreocupados tempos de Hogwarts. Ele vinha sempre à cozinha no meio da noite, pois sofria de uma incômoda insônia noturna; ainda que tivesse muito sono de dia. Principalmente durante as aulas...

Fez cócegas na pêra, e como sempre, riu verdadeiramente ao ver a reação da fruta. Achava que esse era um jeito idiotamente simples de achar a maçaneta. O rapaz deu um riso cansado e baixo, mas ainda assim sincero; o que fez uma cabeça ruiva virar.

- Também sem sono, Malfoy?

_Meu Deus. Essa coisa ruiva só me persegue? Acho que posso resistir uns...Quinze minutos, porque Merlin, eu realmente preciso comer._

- Sim, dormi a tarde inteira. Preferi comer algo antes de voltar, não como nada desde antes do ataque.

_- _Eu também estava com fome... Sente-se, logo um elfo amigo meu vem nos atender; você deve conhecê-lo.

O ex-Comensal sentou-se em frente à ruiva, que chamou:

- Dobby?

- Sim, menina Wheezy? – disse o elfo, que carregava uma bandeja com um bolo; aparentemente de chocolate. – Menino Malfoy!

- Olá... Quanto tempo, não?

- Senhorita Wheezy! Como bom elfo doméstico Dobby deve avisar que o menino Malfoy não é um bom menino! Ele é mau e cruel e...e... – disse a criatura de olhos arregalados, para em seguida bater a cabeça na parede com força. – Dobby mau, Dobby mau!

- Hey! Não precisa mais se bater, o Draco não é mais seu senhor! E deixou de ser mau também!

_Hey! Ela me chamou de Draco! Quem deu permissão para isso? Ruiva insolente..._

- Ele mandava Dobby pôr as mãos no forno se Dobby atrasasse o café!

- Eu tinha onze anos. Eu mudei; hoje em dia, provavelmente não faria isso de maneira alguma... – disse o rapaz, calmamente.

- Viu? O Draco mudou, ele não faria mais isso. Não precisa ter medo, ele não vai fazer nada com você... – dizia a ruiva, quando foi interrompida pelo rapaz:

- Hoje em dia, eu provavelmente te chutaria do terceiro andar. Seria estupidamente burro se queimasse suas mãos logo no café da manhã, porque você não poderia fazer o almoço...

O elfo choramingou, deixou o bolo em cima da mesa e saiu correndo; fazendo o loiro rir maldosamente.

- Draco!

- Desculpa, não resisti! – dizia entre risos. - Ele morria de medo de mim, é hilário ver como ainda morre! Adoro fazer isso!

- Isso é cruel! – A garota dizia; estava chocada com a atitude dele.

- É nada, é divertido! Devia tentar algum dia!

- Inacreditável. – ela sorriu, meio bufando, pegando os bolos e a jarra de suco de abóbora.- Vou dar uma volta pelos jardins; quer vir?

_Draco, você já se descontrolou demais por um dia. Diga não, não pode dar tanta trela para ela!_

_- _Claro, planejava fazer isso mesmo. O que devo levar? Só bolos de chocolate não matam minha fome... – respondeu ele. _Seu burro! Idiota idiota!_

- Ah, pega qualquer coisa ai. Não precisa acordar mais nenhum elfo.

- Nah, eles limpam o castelo à noite. Alguns devem estar acordados, quer ver?

Dizendo isso, o garoto deixou cair uma taça de ouro no chão; fazendo um barulho irritantemente estridente. Logo, cinco elfos apareceram na porta dos fundos da cozinha.

- Sim senhor, o que deseja?

- Faremos um piquenique noturno nos jardins e estou faminto. Traga-me algo realmente suculento.

- É pra já, senhor!.

Em menos de cinco minutos uma cesta grande e pesada estava em cima da mesa. Draco adiantou-se, pegou a cesta e com Ginny, rumou para os jardins.

Já sob a luz da lua cheia, quem visse os dois caminhando lado a lado sem três metros de distância teria certeza de que estava vendo coisas.

- Sabe, Malfoy... O que fez com Dobby foi realmente cruel. Você é um legume insensível.

- Obrigada, seu amor por mim é algo realmente tocante.

- Podemos sentar perto do lago? – perguntou ela, olhando para os olhos cinzas do rapaz.

- Qualquer lugar onde eu possa parar, colocar essa cesta e começar a comer. Minha barriga está roncando.

- Então debaixo daquela árvore está bem, a lua está iluminando tudo, podemos encostar as costas e apoiar a cesta na pedra.

- Você é uma bruxa ou o quê? Podemos conjurar mesas e cadeiras, e se quisermos, até _dentro_ do lago!

- Mas aí perde toda a graça de um piquenique!

- É, você é mesmo uma Weasley...

- Não começa que eu to com fome. Acho que aqui está bom. Senta aí. No _**chão**. – _disse ela, enfatizando onde ele deveria se sentar.

- Humpf, folgadinha...

- Só com quem merece... – respondeu ela, divertida, enquanto servia um pouco de comida num prato. – Toma, cortesia da casa.

- Para mim? Obrigada, Weasley. Me poupou o trabalho...

- Pára de me chamar de Weasley, você fala isso tantas vezes que me deixa irritada.

_Na verdade,** Weasley,** te chamo assim pra eu lembrar o porquê de não poder te agarrar e beijar no mesmo instante..._

_- _Certo. Como devo te chamar?

- Você sabe meu primeiro nome?

_Como poderia me esquecer? É o nome que eu murmuro toda noite...Ginny._

- Na verdade... Não. – respondeu ele, enquanto parte da comida já tinha se esvaído do prato.

- É Ginevra, mas pode me chamar de Ginny.

- Ok, Guinevere... Chame-me de Draco.

- Como sabe a origem do meu nome?

- Sei muitas coisas que você não sabe, Ginny. – antes que ela entendesse o que ele quisera dizer, o loiro desviou-lhe o pensamento. – O _Trio Maravilha_ não vai ficar irritado quando souber que nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome?

- Eles não têm nada com isso. Eu não me importo.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. – respondeu ele, enquanto repartia um pedaço de carne.

Seguiu-se então um período de silêncio em que os dois partilhavam uma secreta refeição. Após terem se empanturrado de comida, Draco relaxou na árvore em que encostara e fechou os olhos. A ruiva imitou-o. Não sentiam sono, apenas aquele cansaço comum após uma farta refeição.

- A comida de Hogwarts faz falta, né? - perguntou ela.

- Muita.

- Achei estranho você ter feito um desvio tão grande no caminho para a Sala Precisa só para comer. Podia ter conjurado alguma coisa, você deve ter aprendido isso. Aliás, também precisa voltar logo para o quartel.

- Nah, não estou com _tanta_ pressa assim em voltar para lá. Além disso, a caminhada até a cozinha é longa, mas é melhor do que comer a comida que eu conjuro.

- É tão ruim assim? – disse a ruiva, rindo levemente.

- Nããõ! É tão boa que quando eu faço o feitiço, meu frango, o repolho e o chouriço têm o mesmo gosto. – disse Draco, fazendo uma careta. A ruiva riu abertamente, deixando o rapaz extasiado. Era incrível como ela fazia-o feliz apenas rindo de uma besteira qualquer.

- Você precisa conhecer uma pessoa. Ela adoraria ensinar-lhe feitiços de cozinha.

- Quem? Porque eu estou precisando desesperadamente de umas aulas nisso, principalmente quando estou fugindo ou escondido. Algo me diz que logo vou precisar muito de feitiços culinários...

- Não pense nisso agora, descanse por uns minutos. Quem gostaria de ensinar é minha mãe, Molly Weasley. Cozinha melhor do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheço.

- Não creio que ela gostaria de me ensinar a cozinhar. Acho que ela preferiria _me_ cozinhar; vivo, se pudesse.

Ginny riu de novo.

- Não creio. Ela tem um pensamento de que nós somos crianças, e não somos maus; somos apenas travessos. Então ela não te despreza como meus irmãos; acha só que você não foi bem cuidado na infância.

- Não, eu tive tudo o que queria, e tudo que um garoto pode querer.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza. Dinheiro, garotas...

- Não falo disso. Você teve amor? Há quem diga que seus pais não o amavam... E que você correspondia à altura.

O loiro aprumou-se na árvore, colocou o braço direito em volta dos joelhos, e com o esquerdo procurou uma pedra no chão. O cabelo platinado caía-lhe sobre os olhos, dando uma aparência incrivelmente simples e linda. Ele sorriu de forma triste e respondeu:

- Por mais que os outros pensem que eu tenha a mesma sensibilidade que a lula gigante, eu não tenho. Eu amava muito minha família, e ainda amo. – disse Draco, olhando para o lago, enquanto jogava pedras nele; fazendo várias ondas pequenas. - Foi por amor aos meus pais que me tornei Comensal. Minha mãe me devota um amor incalculável, apesar do meu pai não fazer o mesmo... Ele deve me amar do seu jeito, mas põe o Lorde das Trevas em primeiro lugar; é um obcecado. Eu não.

Ele olhou para a garota, que não fizera nenhum comentário, e deparou-se com uma cena hilária. Ginny tentava pegar uma maçã solitária, que estava no alto da árvore em que estava encostada; mas nem na ponta dos pés alcançava. Tentou pegar a maçã de vários jeitos (inclusive dando uns pulinhos infantis) por engraçados minutos. No entanto, ela logo se enfezou; principalmente quando o loiro não agüentou segurar o riso e gargalhou abertamente.

- Que é que você está rindo, doninha?

Ele levantou-se, cruzou os braços no peito, e para irritá-la ainda mais respondeu:

- Você acha mesmo que tampinha do jeito que você é vai conseguir algum dia pegar essa maçã!

- Não sou tampinha! Eu sou bem alta para a minha idade, se você quer saber!

- Ta, ta... Eu estou vendo! Vai na fé que logo você alcança meu ombro!

- Eu alcanço facilmente seu ombro, _garoto_!

- Claro, _garota_, dando uns pulos talvez! Que nem você estava fazendo agora! – Draco disse, rindo sem parar .

Ela andou até ele, pisando duro como uma criança a quem fora negado um presente, e com uma cara assassina.

- O que você vai fazer, garotinha? – disse Draco com um sorriso divertido e provocativo, enquanto dava passos para trás, pressentindo o perigo.

- Quebrar a sua cara!

- Hohoho você e mais quantos, baixinha?

- Ah, Malfoy, você vai ver só!

Ele começara a correr dela, enquanto ela corria para alcançá-lo.

- Você não vai me alcançar, mocinha, você tem perninhas curtas... – alfinetou ele, e continuou correndo. Draco agora ria tão alto que qualquer um no castelo podia ouvir, deixando a ruiva visivelmente emburrada.

Ela grunhiu em resposta, e apertara o passo. No entanto, ele estava com o rosto virado para trás, rindo da garota, e não viu o galho da árvore à sua frente.

- Malfoy, olha o galho!

- Que galho? – disse ele, tarde demais, para logo após bater a testa com tudo. Ele cambaleou e caiu de bunda no chão, aparentemente muito tonto. Agora era ela quem ria abertamente. Ela deu uma leve corrida até ele e postou-se à sua frente.

- Levanta!

- 'Pera aí que eu estou tonto... – disse ele, com os olhos levemente desfocados.

- Bem feito! Quem mandou tirar sarro comigo!

- Num chateia, vai... Droga, vai ficar um galo na minha testa! – reclamou o rapaz, levantando-se e massageando a testa.

- Ahh, mas que tragédia...

- Vai ser mesmo, um rosto lindo com um galo enorme!

- Draco, deixa de ser manhoso! Madame Pomfrey cuida disso num instante!

- Eu sou um dos Comensais mais bem treinados que existem, sei me livrar de um galo!

- É bom saber se livrar de um **_galo_** mesmo, já que não sabe se livrar de um **_galho_**... – disse ela, risonha.

- Pelo menos eu alcanço o galho! E você, que passaria reto embaixo dele?

- Olha aqui, sua doninha! Minha testa bate no seu queixo! – resmungou a garota, batendo levemente a própria testa no queixo pontudo de Draco.

- Ohh, mas como ela é alta...

- Garoto folgado! Depois que eu te bater você vai ter tantos galos que precisará tratar de um galinheiro inteiro!- disse ela, começando a bater nele. Obviamente não surtira efeito nenhum além de fazê-lo rir e segurá-la pelos pulsos.

- Sabia que cada galinheiro tem um galo só? – perguntou ele, provocativo.

- Sabia que se você continuar a me irritar, sua boca não vai ter nenhum dente?

- Você fica uma gracinha irritada, Ginny. Eu já disse isso?

- Você fica lindo calado, eu já disse isso?

- Não precisa; eu sei que sou perfeito. Fico lindo de qualquer maneira...

- Que estranho, nunca vi você lindo de nenhum jeito, você nunca calou a boca...

Draco sorriu presunçoso, puxou Ginny para mais perto e, olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Ele não mais pensava com clareza; aquela ruiva embaralhava seus pensamentos. Perto dela, simplesmente não _conseguia_ raciocinar.

Eles estavam com a boca perigosamente próximas, e ele tinha os punhos da garota ainda seguros em suas mãos. Ela olhava dos olhos acinzentados para a boca fina dele, que não mantinha um centímetro de distância da sua.

Com a voz rouca e provocante, o rapaz sussurrou:

- O detalhe, _Guinevere_, é que você sempre me viu lindo, mas nunca admitiu.

Demorou alguns segundos para a ruiva responder, enquanto fechava vagarosamente os olhos:

- É...É verdade...

_Não faça isso, Draco, NÃO... não faça! Lembre-se, você não pode perder o controle! A boca dela pode ser e linda, e... estar implorando por... por um beijo seu mas...você tem que...que se controlar... e... Ah... dane-se._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A**_quanto tempo né...Eu não resisti...li HFP e, como previsto, desanimei, a JK usou minha idéia nos Inferi !Que óóóóódio, pq eu postei minha fic antes sequer dela ter dado uma pista sobre o q eram Inferi...olha aqui em cima, em Published ! Blah...ai desanimei em continuar a fic...é de desanimar qualquer um, agora todo mundo vai pensar q _eu_ usei a idéia dela...q malditaaaa

Humpf!

Vcs me entendem né?

Eu travei na parte do Voldemort...não conseguia continua escrevendo..passei sete meses TRAVADA naquela parte...e to travada nela até agora, só que decidi mudar direto pro Draco!

Pra compensar o capitulo ficou GIGANTESCO...comparado aos outros...fiz 3.350 palavras só de textos, sem contar as notas superior e inferior... Mais de 800 palavras maior do que outro! XD

Curtiram o final do cap? Eu sou má má má!

Não me matem, fiz um capítulo bem longo com bastante DG pra vocês! Não há motivo para surras! ( bom...há sim mas... pensem, se vcs me matarem eu não escrevo o resto da fic nem a continuação!)

Prometo q agora vou atualizar com mais freqüência!

_**ATENÇÃÃÃÃO**_

Fico feliz em informar que tive idéias para uma **_CONTINUAÇÃO!_**

_Elas têm a ver com coisas eslavas também; russas na verdade, tanto que podia incluir nessa fic...mas ela ficaria gigante, com mais de 40 capítulos...Se eu continuar do jeito q ta é capaz dela passar os 30, já! Tipo, agora eu coloco uma coisa importante por capítulo... e tem dezenas de coisas importantes! vcs preferem q eu deixe tudo mais compacto ou q faça q nem nesse capitulo? Q coloque diálogos singulares e coisas românticas entre eles? Pq posso compactar tudo e deixar a historia menor ( e conseqüentemente com final mais próximo!)?_

_Quero opinião!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Respostas às reviews:**_

_**Miaka:** Sou meio sádica sim, costumo ver graça em tudo que seja irônico, sarcástico e inteligente...é bom! Vc não quer que a Ginny e o Draco morram, mas eu sou a autora...muahahaahaha e eu sou má! Não falo o q vai acontecer, senão perde a graça...sei q te abandonei um pouco mas espero q vc não seja ingrata q nem eu...sorry! Bjos!_

_**Allie Fowl**: Se vc gostou do outro cap, vai AMAR esse aqui, hein? Bastante DG pra compensar minha ausência..' Desculpinhas... prometo q vai ter mais mais e mais! Bjos!_

_**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**: Pode ficar com o seu Draco **Malfou**, o MEU Draco versão made in Taiwan...p haueiahiehauiehuaheuaheui realmente a despedida dele foi digna de uma bichona...hauuahaha quero dizer, linda e fofa! Continue lendo, se ainda quiser olhar na minha cara... . bjos e mal a demoraaaa!_

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **nhaaa quanto mais vcs pedem pra eu postar logo, mais eu demoro né? DESCULPAAA! Eu amo vcs...brigada por tar acompanhando essa coisa "fofa" q eu chamo de fic...heueuhuheuhheuhe Bjos!_

**_Manu Black_**: _MEOOOO faz moh cara q eu não falo com você! Nem digo mais nada com relação ao Draco, ele casou comigo e tenho a certidão de casamento pra provar. Alem disso, ele trabalha em casa e passa 24 h do dia comigo! p Bjos, e desculpa por ter demorado tanto pra atualizar!_

**_NaHemWe/Pia_** : Piaaaaaaaa sua vaca leiteiraaaa VC DEIXOU 3 REVIEWS COM O MEU LOGIN? Demorou 4 anos pra fazer o seu e fica colocando essas coisas de Emppu, como se eu gostasse de cabeludo! ECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Agora q vc tem sua fic vê se pára de deixar review no meu nome, fica parecendo q fui eu! E eu lá vou saber o q eh fushygui yugi ou sei lá como q escreve? p se vc gosta não deve ser legal...haueaehAIHEUAheiuhAUIEHauiehUIHEae e vc não merece ser mulher do Draco, vc não é sonserina! Nayara dançando estilo batedeira PIAAAA DA LUFA-LUFA!...heuahuehauheuahue smack! Lembra? Somos uma puta dupla ou uma dupla de puta:-P

_**Dark-Bride: **Vc merece sim, eh mta honra ter sua aprovação...iuhuuuu só de ver sua review eu fico mais feliz! Éééé os zumbis q eu imagino são estilo resident mesmo! Bem carne dilacerada, ossos e fraturas expostas e tal...muahahahaa não quero q vc durma. Demorei pelo capitulo, mas espero q tenha valido a pena...sorryyy! bjos!_

_**Helena Malfoy:** Meu, fiquei muito feliz com a sua review! Vc disse q ama minha fic! Ahhhhhh que linda! Brigada brigada brigada! Caiu mesmo uma lágrima? Puxa, eu achei q não ficou tão forte, quando dei a revisada!Mas pensando melhor...é o tipo de coisa q não queremos por perto né! Eu contei, já tive três pesadelos com mortos vivos, sendo um anteontem...e nele o meu irmão menor virou zumbi, ele tem cinco anos, e se arrastava pra me pegar...( foi ruim! Ainda bem q foi sonho! Não consigo imaginar isso na vida real, é muito triste! Desculpa por demorar, ainda mais você q tinha começado a ler a fic! Bjos!_

Amo vcs!

_**Nay**_


End file.
